Tout reprendre à zéro
by Yolina
Summary: Ils ont perdu. Voldemort est le vainqueur. Et si Dumbledore avait prévu un plan de secours ? Hermione aura une deuxième chance qui décidera de l'avenir des Sorciers et des Moldus.
1. Chapitre 1: Chère Miss Granger

**Chapitre 1 : Chère Miss Granger**

Des cris, des corps morts, du sang, des sorts, des explosions, des débris, tout n'était que destruction. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley courraient, évitant les géants et les Mangemorts, lançant des « Stupéfix » ça et là dès qu'ils apercevaient un ennemi, essayant de ne pas penser au corps qui gisaient sans vie à leurs pieds, ils refusaient de reconnaitre le visage d'un ami ou d'un parent dans le cas de Ron. Leur regard restait pointé vers l'horizon, sans jamais se tourner vers le sol. Ils devaient garder leur courage pour ceux qui étaient encore vivants ! Le trio arriva enfin vers l'entrée de Poudlard, lorsqu'une voix retentit dans la tête de chaque sorcier qui se trouvait aux alentours du château.

- Vous avez combattu vaillamment, mais vous avez aussi subi de lourdes pertes. Si vous continuez à me résister, vous allez tous mourir, un par un. Chaque goutte versée d'un sang de sorcier est une perte et un gâchis. Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. J'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer immédiatement. Vous avez une heure. Occupez-vous de vos morts avec dignité. Soignez vos blessés. Maintenant, je m'adresse à toi, Harry Potter. Tu as laissé tes amis mourir à ta place au lieu de m'affronter directement. J'attendrai une heure dans la Forêt interdite. Si, lorsque cette heure sera écoulée, tu n'es pas venu à moi, si tu ne t'es pas rendu, alors la bataille recommencera. Cette fois, je participerai moi-même au combat, Harry Potter, je te trouverai et je châtierai jusqu'au dernier homme, jusqu'à la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier enfant qui aura essayé de te cacher à mes yeux. Une heure.

La voix glaciale de Voldemort se tut enfin. Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard, puis se retournèrent pour voir qu'en effet, les troupes du seigneur des ténèbres battaient en retraite.

- Allons à l'intérieur, dit Harry. Il nous faut un nouveau plan, et il faut savoir ce que contiennent les souvenirs de Rogue.

Rogue… Severus Rogue. Il était mort, l'homme qui avait tué Dumbledore n'était plus qu'un corps sans vie, tué d'une horrible façon par Voldemort. Hermione était choquée, et même peinée pour son ancien Professeur. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, en mourant, il leur avait confié ses souvenirs. Pourquoi voulait-il les aider ? Voulait-il vraiment le faire ? Et dans le cas contraire, pourquoi les leur avoir donnés ?

Le trio arriva bientôt dans la Grande Salle, qui n'y ressemblait plus vraiment. Elle avait été transformée en infirmerie improvisée, et en même temps en morgue. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver la famille Weasley, avec leurs cheveux roux, tous rassemblés au même endroit. Ron s'élança directement vers eux. En le voyant approcher, Bill, Fleur et Percy lui laissèrent une place. C'est alors qu'Hermione aperçut Fred, allongé par terre, sa mère pleurant sur son torse. Encore une victime parmi tant d'autres. Harry et Hermione s'approchèrent un peu, tout en laissant les Weasley entre eux. A peine plus loin de Fred, deux autres corps étaient allongés côte à côte, pâles, immobiles : Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks. Harry pâlit, chancelant sur ses jambes, rapidement soutenu par Hermione. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune sorcière. Harry se détourna, et partit en courant hors de la Grande Salle, Hermione le suivant de près.

- Dumbledore ! s'écria Harry devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur.

A leur grande surprise, cette dernière pivota, leur laissant accès à l'escalier en colimaçon qu'elle gardait. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau, et Harry parut surpris. Hermione se dirigea vers une armoire, et en sortit la Pensine, qu'elle posa sur le bureau. Elle prit le flacon que Harry tenait dans sa main, et versa son contenu dans la Pensine. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son ami, puis tous deux, d'un commun accord, plongèrent tête la première dans les souvenirs de Rogue.

Ils virent alors une série de souvenirs mettant en scène un jeune Severus, avec Lily, la mère de Harry, suivis de sa scolarité à Poudlard, puis lorsqu'il avait supplié Dumbledore de sauver Lily, James et Harry, ensuite comment il avait retrouvé les deux adultes morts dans leur maison, comment il avait tout fait pour protéger Harry, malgré son aversion pour lui à cause de sa ressemblance avec son père. Comment il avait espionné Voldemort pour l'Ordre du Phénix, comment Dumbledore lui avait ordonné de le tuer à la place de Drago Malefoy, et enfin, comment il les avait aidés, Harry, Ron et elle pendant leur chasse aux Horcruxes.

Cependant, en entendant la dernière révélation que Dumbledore avait faite à Severus, Harry se retira de la Pensine. Hermione resta encore quelques instants, bien décidée à voir tous les souvenirs qui leurs avaient été confiés, puis elle rejoignit Harry, mais ce dernier avait déjà disparu. Hermione prit peur, et couru hors du bureau, essayant de rattraper son ami. Elle le voyait, traversant des couloirs, en direction de la sortie de Poudlard.

-Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle, attend !

Harry s'arrêta, puis tourna son regard vers elle.

- Hermione, tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que je dois faire. Je suis le dernier Horcruxe, donc je dois mourir de la main de Voldemort, Dumbledore l'a dit, et il ne s'est jamais trompé.

Alors, sans un regard en arrière, il drapa la cape d'invisibilité sur lui et s'en alla, laissant Hermione seule.

Elle n'avait même pas pu lui dire. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Car Harry n'avait pas entendu les dernières paroles de Dumbledore.

« - Severus, j'ai une dernière mission à te confier. Prend cette enveloppe avec toi et garde-la toujours sur toi. C'est très important ! Si les choses devaient mal tourner, il faudra la remettre à Miss Granger. Ce sera notre seul espoir.

- Et que contient cette enveloppe ? demanda Rogue.

- Une lettre pour Miss Granger et un objet très précieux. »

Une heure était écoulée, et les Mangemorts n'avaient pas attaqués, ce qui signifiait que Harry avait bel et bien rejoint Voldemort. Hermione était assise devant l'entrée de Poudlard, face à la Forêt Interdite, afin de voir si quelque chose se passait. Elle était dans un état second, ne parvenant plus à assimiler tous ces êtres perdus.

Et puis soudain, elle vit toute une troupe sortir de la Forêt Interdite, menée par Voldemort lui-même, et derrière lui Hagride, ligoté, qui portait quelque chose. Minerva McGonagall vint se tenir debout aux côtés d'Hermione, suivis par tous les membres de l'Ordre restants.

- Harry Potter est mort !

On entendait dans la voix de Voldemort une joie glaciale et mauvaise, suivi du rire hystérique de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Le seigneur des ténèbres pointa alors sa baguette sur ce que tenait Hagride, le fit léviter puis laissa s'écraser au sol le corps de Harry, devant l'Ordre du Phénix. Hermione couru immédiatement vers lui, peu lui importait tout ce qui l'entourait. En voyant dans quel état il se trouvait, elle eut un haut le cœur. Sa nuque formait un angle pas naturel, tout comme ses bras et ses jambes, des coupures recouvraient tout son corps, et sur son torse qu'on voyait apparaître sous son t-shirt déchiré, se trouvait la marque des ténèbres. Seulement, elle n'était pas tatouée comme celles qui se trouvaient sur le bras gauche des Mangemorts, elle avait été taillée grossièrement au couteau.

- Je pourrais te faire le même dessin si tu veux, sale sang-de-bourbe ! s'écria joyeusement Bellatrix, suivit d'un rire hystérique.

Hermione n'entendait plus. Elle ne voyait même pas tous les membres de l'Ordre s'élancer vers les Mangemorts. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Harry était mort. Tout était perdu. Alors elle se releva et partit en courant vers la Cabane hurlante. Le temps lui paraissait long, comme si il lui avait fallu une journée pour atteindre la pièce ou gisait Rogue. Elle tâtonna les poches de cet homme si courageux, que personne ne connaîtrait jamais. Elle trouva l'enveloppe dans une poche à l'intérieur de la robe de sorcier noire. Elle l'ouvrit, les mains tremblantes.

_« Chère Miss Granger,_

_Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que nous avons perdus. L'objet dont vous avez entendu parler est très rare, et j'ai dû, disons l'emprunter, au département des Mystères. Il s'agit d'un Retourneur de Temps spécial. Vous voyez déjà où je veux en venir, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux confier cette mission qu'à vous. Vous comprendrez pourquoi. Nos derniers espoirs reposent sur vous, Hermione. Mais sachez que personne ne vous force à le faire. Vous ne pourrez probablement jamais retourner dans votre époque, gardez cela bien en tête. Cela dépend uniquement de votre choix. Si toute fois vous acceptez cette mission, actionnez la petite molette sur la droite du Retourneur de Temps. Je l'ai déjà réglé sur la bonne date. J'espère de tout cœur que ce plan marchera._

_Bonne chance, Miss Granger. »_

Hermione prit le Retourneur de Temps, il faisait environ dix centimètres de diamètre et était d'une couleur bronze. Il possédait, tout comme le Retourneur de Temps qu'elle avait en troisième année, plusieurs cercles autour d'un sablier. Elle posa ses doigts, d'une main tremblante, sur la petite molette et appuya dessus, comme pour le remontoir des montres. Tout se mit à tourner autour d'elle, Hermione reporta son regard sur l'homme étendu à ses côtés, fixant son regard sur ses yeux onyx, puis disparut.


	2. Chapitre 2: Nouvelle époque

**Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle époque**

Après un interminablement long moment à être retournée dans tous les sens et secouée à en avoir la nausée, les genoux d'Hermione entrèrent violemment en contact avec le sol dur. Elle dut prendre appuis sur ses mains pour ne pas se retrouver à plat ventre par terre. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir attendu plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant que la désagréable sensation que le sol tanguait sous elle ne diminue. La jeune femme retrouva rapidement ses réflex en entendant des pas précipités se rapprocher d'elle. Elle essaya de se relever, chancelante, et attrapa sa baguette fermement entre ses doigts, prête à agir. Cependant, elle se détendit très légèrement en voyant un jeune homme, pas plus vieux qu'elle arriver vers elle sans sa baguette en main, apparemment il ne comptait pas l'attaquer. Ses cheveux mi- longs noirs partant dans tous les sens à cause du vent. Hermione prit enfin le temps de regarder autour d'elle, et quel ne fut pas son choc de voir Poudlard dans toute sa splendeur, bien qu'elle s'y attendait un peu, cela restait incroyable.

Le garçon arriva devant elle, semblant méfiant et la fixant avec un regard intrigué et incertain. Les yeux d'Hermione s'ancrèrent dans ceux de l'arrivant, et elle se senti défaillir. Ses jambes commencèrent à trembler, pour finalement se dérober sous elle, sa conscience commençant à la quitter par le trop plein d'émotions. Elle ne senti pas le choc du sol contre son corps, apparemment le garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais l'avait rattrapée de justesse.

Ces yeux… elle les reconnaissait. Ces yeux… elle venait de les quitter quelques instants auparavant, morts. Ces yeux étaient ceux de Severus Rogue.

Hermione émergea de son inconscience, lentement, difficilement. Elle se sentait pâteuse, comme si elle avait trop bu d'alcool la veille. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, et n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Des voix murmurées se faisaient entendre à sa gauche.

- Très bien Monsieur Rogue, vous pouvez vous retirer. Je vous recontacterai plus tard si j'ai besoin d'autres informations.

Cette voix était reconnaissable entre toutes. C'était celle d'une personne très importante. Des pas s'approchèrent du lit ou elle se trouvait, et un instant plus tard le rideau qui l'entourait s'ouvrit, laissant voir devant elle, grand et majestueux, Albus Dumbledore. Sa barbe blanche était légèrement plus courte que lorsqu'elle l'avait connu, et il avait quelques rides en moins, mais ses yeux bleus perçants et ses lunettes dorées en demi-lune était identiques. Elle ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler sur ses joues.

- C'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un pleurer en me voyant, je ne me savais pas si effrayant. Vous voulez un bonbon au citron, Miss ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire en coin. C'était bien lui. Elle accepta le bonbon avec reconnaissance, un peu de sucre ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il fondait délicieusement dans sa bouche, tout en picotant légèrement sur sa langue avec son acidité.

- Bien que j'adore offrir des bonbons, je me dois de vous poser des questions, dit-il en devenant sérieux. Tout d'abord, qui êtes-vous, d'où venez-vous, et comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ?

- Je vais tout vous dire, mais personne d'autre ne doit entendre, répondit-elle en soupirant.

Dumbledore acquiesça, referma les rideaux autour d'eux puis fit apparaître un fauteuil en velours rouge où il prit place, attendant patiemment qu'elle commence son récit.

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et je suis née le 19 septembre 1979, commença-t-elle en regardant ses genoux, il lui était plus simple de parler sans le regarder. Je suis arrivée ici à l'aide d'un Retourneur de Temps que vous m'avez fait parvenir. La raison pour laquelle vous m'avez renvoyé dans le passé, c'est parce que Voldemort a gagné.

Elle osa un petit regard vers le Directeur. Si ce dernier était surpris, il ne laissait rien paraître.

- Excusez cette question, Miss Granger, mais comment pouvez-vous prouver que vous venez bien du futur. Je me dois d'être méfiant, vous le comprendrez certainement.

- Le mot de passe de votre gargouille est toujours le nom d'une sucrerie, sauf les Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue que vous n'osez plus manger depuis que vous êtes jeune, car vous en avez pris une qui avait le gout de poubelles. Votre sœur Ariana est morte lors d'un affrontement entre Grindelwald, votre frère Abelforth et vous-même. D'ailleurs, votre frère vous a cassé le nez lors de son enterrement en vous envoyant un coup de poing. Dois-je continuer, Professeur ?

Elle apercevait dans ses yeux bleus une soudaine tristesse. Elle n'aurait jamais voulu lui en parler ainsi, mais c'était la seule solution pour qu'il la croie.

- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

- Professeur, qu'elle date sommes-nous ?

- Nous sommes le samedi 3 septembre 1977, la rentrée a eu lieu i jours. Je voudrais que vous me racontiez tout ce qui s'est passé, dans les moindres détails. Et n'essayez pas de m'épargner, vous m'avez connu dans le futur j'imagine vu tout ce que vous savez sur moi, et j'ai bien aperçu votre tristesse toute à l'heure, donc j'imagine que je suis mort.

Bien qu'elle soit sous le choc, Hermione débuta son récit sans rien omettre.

Ils étaient restés là pendant plus d'une heure, mais il ne lui avait posé que peu de questions, et avait poliment détourné le regard lorsqu'elle ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler.

- Je ne veux pas vous fatiguer plus que nécessaire pour le moment, mais je risque de vous convoquer plusieurs fois afin de mettre au point un plan le plus rapidement possible. Nous devons saisir cette deuxième chance, ne surtout pas la gâcher. Reposez-vous aujourd'hui, Miss Granger. Demain vous pourrez rejoindre les Gryffondor.

- Non, Professeur. Je préfèrerais avoir une espèce de cérémonie de répartition. Tous les élèves doivent penser que je ne viens pas d'ici.

- Très bien, comme vous voudrez, je viendrai vous chercher demain avant le diner. Qu'elle histoire pensez-vous raconter aux autres ?

- Que je viens de l'école de sorcellerie de Salem, que mes parents, qui étaient ma dernière famille, ont été tués par Voldemort et que je suis une sang-mêlé. Je ne veux pas avoir de nouveaux des problèmes à cause de mes origines Moldues.

- Cela me convient, répondit calmement le vieil homme.

- Professeur, il y a un autre problème. Mon futur moi va venir dans cette école en 1991, et certaines personnes risquent de faire le rapprochement entre elle et moi.

- Je vais y réfléchir, mais vous devriez déjà choisir un autre nom de famille.

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, Hermione se décida pour le premier nom qui lui semblait sonner bien.

- Je serai Hermione Tena.

- Très bien, je vous revois demain pour votre répartition.

- Professeur, l'arrêta une nouvelle fois Hermione. Je n'ai pas d'habits, pas de livres, rien. Même pas de l'argent.

- Je vous envois le Professeur McGonagall d'ici quelques heures. Elle arrangera tout. En attendant, reposez-vous.

Hermione acquiesça, puis observa le Directeur s'en aller. Elle s'installa confortablement contre ses oreillers, et sombra rapidement dans un sommeil quelque peu agité.

Mme Pomfresh dut la secouer pendant plusieurs secondes avant que la jeune femme n'émerge enfin du sommeil. Elle aurait préféré la laisser dormir, mais apparemment Minerva devait l'emmener au Chemin de Traverse.

Hermione ouvrit enfin les yeux en sursautant, puis se détendit en se rappelant ou elle se trouvait.

- Bonjour, Miss, lui dit l'infirmière d'une voix calme. Je suis Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard. Je me suis permis de vous soigner pendant que vous dormiez. Vous aviez de nombreuses coupures un peu partout, ainsi qu'une cicatrice sur le poignet gauche que je n'ai pas réussi à effacer complètement, ainsi qu'une côte fêlée et une entorse au poignet. Je ne sais pas comment vous vous êtes fait toutes ces blessures !

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son poignet, où Bellatrix Lestrange lui avait infligé des coupures profondes avec un poignard, lorsqu'elle-même, Harry et Ron étaient prisonniers au manoir Malefoy. Jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier.

- Quel est votre nom, Miss, demanda Mme Pomfresh, la sortant de ses pensées ?

- Hermione… Tena.

Elle avait bien failli dire Granger !

- Et bien, Miss Tena, vous viendrez me voir tous les soirs après les cours, et cette nuit vous dormirez ici. Je vous donnerai des potions de sommeil sans rêves, ainsi qu'un remontant que je fabrique moi-même, vous en aurez besoin. Le surmenage est interdit ! Sinon je vous mets en arrêt pendant une semaine. Compris ?

Hermione s'empressa d'acquiescer. La Mme Pomfresh sévère et stricte était de retour !

L'infirmière s'éloigna à petits pats rapides, puis revint suivie par le Professeur de Métamorphoses, Minerva McGonagall. Cette dernière n'avait guère changé, toujours un air strict avec ses lunettes carrées et son chignon serré. Il y avait toutefois de petites différences, notamment quelques rides en moins et des cheveux légèrement plus foncés, témoignant des années qu'elle avait parcourues dans le temps.

- Bien, Miss Tena, je suis le Professeur McGonagall, directrice-adjointe. Le Directeur m'a chargé de vous conduire au Chemin de Traverse afin que vous puissiez vous fournir ce dont vous aurez besoin pour cette année scolaire.

- Professeur, je n'ai pas d'argent, dit Hermione timidement. Comment pourrai-je payer toutes mes affaires ?

- Nous accordons une bourse pour les élèves dans votre cas, répondit la sorcière d'une voix étrangement douce. Ne vous faites pas de souci pour cela.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire de remerciement.

- Tout d'abord, vous suivrez les cours obligatoires qui sont : les sortilèges, les potions, la métamorphose, la botanique, l'astronomie, l'histoire de la magie et la défense contre les forces du mal.

La jeune femme acquiesça, faisant s'emblant d'être très intéressée alors qu'elle savait déjà tout cela.

- Puis vous avec d'autres matières dont vous pourrez en choisir trois que vous suivrez durant l'année. Ces matières sont : l'arithmancie, l'étude des Moldus, la divination, l'Étude des Runes et les soins aux créatures magiques.

Hermione fit semblent de réfléchir quelques instants.

- Je vais choisir l'arithmancie, l'Étude des Runes et les soins aux créatures magiques. J'avais des grands parents Moldus, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de les étudier plus, et la divination ne m'a jamais intéressé, c'est bien trop nébuleux !

Elle avait fait exprès d'ajouter ce petit commentaire sur la divination, sachant pertinemment que le Professeur de métamorphoses était aussi terre-à-terre qu'elle-même. Elle fut d'ailleurs récompensée par un petit sourire en coin, si rare venant de la directrice adjointe.

- Fort bien, je vous laisse vous habiller puis nous partirons pour le Chemin de Traverse.

Le Professeur McGonagall déposa une robe de sorcier sur son lit.

- Nous avons quelques réserves de robes de sorciers identiques à celles des autres élèves. La taille devrait convenir pour aujourd'hui.

- Merci, Professeur.

Hermione se dépêcha d'enfiler la robe noire, puis rejoignit la directrice-adjointe qui l'attendait à la sortie de l'infirmerie. Elles sortirent du château, puis atteignirent les grilles qui entouraient Poudlard. Le Professeur s'arrêta, puis tendit sont bras à la jeune sorcière. Cette dernière n'eut pas besoin d'explications supplémentaires, elle posa sa main sur le bras de son aînée, puis se sentit tirée par le nombril avant de disparaitre dans un tourbillon de couleurs, avant de réapparaitre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Minerva McGonagall l'amena directement chez Fleury et Bott pour acheter ses livres.

- Je voudrais un Manuel de métamorphose avancée, le Livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 7, Mille herbes et champignons magiques, Manuel avancé de préparation des potions, l'Histoire de la magie, Affronter l'ennemi sans visage, Arbres carnivores du monde, Numérologie et grammaire, Ancient Runes Made Easy, Dictionnaire de runes, Hiéroglyphes et logogrammes magiques, Syllabaire Lunerousse, Traité supérieur de traduction des runes et enfin Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques.

Ça en faisait des livres ! Elle avait presque oublié combien elle en utilisait rien que pour l'Étude des Runes. Le Professeur paya leurs achats, puis Hermione s'approcha du gros sac contenant tous les livres, jeta un petit Reducto informulé sur les grimoires puis les plaça dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier.

Elles achetèrent ensuite : un chaudron en étain taille 2, des ingrédients, une balance en cuivre, des fioles en cristal, un mortier et un pilon pour les cours de potions, un télescope pour l'astronomie, des gants de protection en peau de dragon pour la botanique, et trois robes de travail (noires), une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent) et trois uniformes (composé d'une jupe grise, d'une chemise blanche, d'un pull gris et enfin de ballerines noires) ainsi que quelques habits Moldus, bien plus confortables que les robes de sorcier pour les diverses sorties (deux jeans, 5 t-shirts, 5 pulls et des sous-vêtements) ainsi que quelques pyjamas.

- Il nous manque quelque chose, Professeur ? demanda Hermione.

- Encore une petite chose.

Intriguée, Hermione suivit McGonagall, ne voyant pas trop ce qui pouvait bien manquer à l'appel. Elle fit des yeux ronds en reconnaissant la boutique vers laquelle le Professeur se dirigeait : Ménagerie magique. La sorcière, voyant son air plus que surpris, s'expliqua.

- Nous achetons toujours un animal au élèves qui, comme vous, n'ont plus de famille, afin qu'ils ne se sentent pas trop seul. Un animal se révèle souvent être un bon remontant en cas de solitude.

- C'est vraiment très généreux de votre part, merci beaucoup pour tout.

Elle était sincèrement touchée par ce geste et le comprenait vraiment bien. Elle n'avait plus ses deux meilleurs amis, plus de parents, plus tous ses amis de Griffondor, ni même Pattenrond. Elle sentit la tristesse monter en elle, mais la chassa bien rapidement.

Elle observa tous les animaux qui se trouvaient dans la boutique, des rats, des boursoufs, des chouettes et des hiboux, des chauves-souris, des corbeaux, des crapauds et des grenouilles, des crabes de feu, des fléreurs, des lapins, des niffleurs, des musards (berk !), des tritons à double queue et une magnifique tortue avec des pierres précieuses incrustées dans sa carapace. Mais tous ces animaux ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment, sauf peut-être les fléreurs, qui lui rappelaient Pattenrond. Ils étaient vraiment adorables.

Et soudain, elle le vit. Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait déjà. Une toute petite boule de poiles gris adorable ! Le petit chat devait faire à peine vingt-cinq de centimètres de haut. Ses yeux l'avaient immédiatement envoutée, il en possédait un bleu turquoise, et un vert émeraude. Hermione s'approcha du petit chat, ce dernier la fixant d'un air curieux, penchant légèrement la tête vers la gauche. Elle tendit sa main vers le petit animal, qui la renifla, chatouillant ses doigts avec ses moustaches, puis se mit à ronronner.

- Je vois qu'Espoir vous a adoptée, dit une vieille sorcière derrière le comptoir. Je pense qu'il a des origines de fléreur. Il a quelques traits de leurs caractéristiques, notamment sa petite taille et possède un sens très développé pour reconnaitre la vraie nature des gens. Ce petit chat est adorable, et s'il vous apprécie il deviendra le meilleur compagnon.

Hermione se tourna vers Minerva McGonagall, qui lui adressa un petit sourire et un signe de tête. Elle se retourna vers la petite femelle, nommée Espoir, puis le pris dans ses bras. Il se mit à ronronner de plus bel ! Décidément elle attirait les chats fléreurs. Pattenrond en était un à moitié.

Une fois sorties de la Ménagerie magique, Hermione remercia à plusieurs reprises la directrice-adjointe.

- Vous savez, j'ai moi-même une grande affection pour les chats. Ma forme d'Animagi en est un.

Elles discutèrent encore un peu de chats, Hermione parla un peu de Pattenrond, puis arrivèrent de nouveau à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh se précipita vers elles, bougonnant contre les sorties trop longues pour des personnes en convalescence. Elle força Hermione à se mettre au lit, chassant par la même occasion Minerva qui souhaita une bonne nuit à la jeune femme. Hermione dut ensuite boire le remontant de Pomfresh (c'est elle-même qui l'avait créé, c'était un tonique magique pour tonifier l'organisme après des dommages physiques mineurs) d'un vert pomme, puis une potion de sommeil sans rêves d'une belle couleur violette. Elle s'installa confortablement contre ses oreillers, se tournant sur le côté droite, puis serra Espoir contre son cœur et s'endormi paisiblement pour la première fois depuis longtemps.


	3. Chapitre 3: Une répartition spéciale

**Chapitre 3 : Une répartition spéciale**

Hermione fut réveillée aux alentours de neuf heures par l'infirmière qui lui avait apporté son déjeuner. Elle ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois où elle avait eu un si copieux repas à son réveil, étant donné qu'elle, Harry et Ron avaient passé une année en vadrouille pour chercher les Horcruxes. Elle donna quelques morceaux de pain, de jambon et de fruits au petit chat qui mangea tout goulument, puis satisfait, s'enroula sur lui-même, confortablement installé sur les genoux de sa jeune maîtresse tout en ronronnant. Hermione profita du reste de la matinée pour lire ses livres de cours, ou du moins prendre autant d'avance que possible.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Mme Pomfresh vint la prévenir qu'il lui restait trente minutes avant que le Professeur McGonagall ne vienne la chercher pour sa répartition. Elle lui rappela de venir chercher ses affaires et ses potions après le repas, une fois qu'elle saurait la maison à laquelle elle allait appartenir. Hermione se prépara quelque peu angoissée elle allait inévitablement attirer tous les regards, et elle détestait cela.

Hermione attrapa Espoir et le glissa sans difficultés dans une de ses poches dans sa robe de sorcière, il était si petit ! Minerva McGonagall l'amena avec elle vers la Grande Salle, on entendait le brouhaha des conversations derrière la grande porte.

« - Ce n'est qu'un dur moment à passer, ça va aller. Ce n'est qu'un dur moment à passer, ça va aller. »

Cette phrase se ressassait dans sa tête comme un leitmotiv qui lui donnait un peu de courage. Quand elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, toutes les conversations cessèrent. Les deux sorcières avancèrent vers la table des Professeur, en passant entre les tables des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles, à sa gauche se trouvaient les couleurs jaunes et noires de la maison du blaireau, et à sa droite le bleu et bronze des aigles. À l'extrême gauche étaient les Gryffondors et à l'opposé les Serpentards.

- Je vous présente Miss Hermione Tena, elle vient de l'école de sorcellerie de Salem. Elle n'a plus de famille, aussi vous prierai-je de ne pas lui poser de questions à moins qu'elle ne veuille en parler.

McGonagall prit le Choixpeau Magique qui était posé sur l'éternel tabouret à trois pieds, où Hermione pris nerveusement place, puis le plaça sur sa tête. Il glissa immédiatement devant ses yeux.

- Hmmm un choix difficile, l'entendit-elle murmurer à son oreille. Une grande intelligence, du courage aussi, une très grande loyauté il y a même de la ruse ! Non, non, pas Serpentard, vous trouvez le règlement bien trop important pour leur convenir, vous voulez montrer vos preuves mais en travaillant beaucoup. Non pas Poufsouffle non plus, vous vous ennuieriez. Voyons, où vais-je vous envoyer. Très bien. Ce sera donc…

- SERDAIGLE ! s'exclama-t-il par la déchirure qui lui servait de bouche.

Hermione ôta le chapeau, lança un rapide regard à Dumbledore qui avait un air surpris, puis rejoignit la table de sa nouvelle maison. Une fille qui devait avoir son âge se décala pour qu'Hermione puisse s'assoir à côté d'elle. McGonagall s'approcha encore une fois de la jeune femme et lui tendit un parchemin.

- Voici le planning hebdomadaire de vos cours, Miss Moon, je compte sur vous pour aider de votre mieux votre nouvelle compatriote.

- Je me présente, je suis Daisy Moon, Préfète en chef de Serdaigle, lui dit la jeune sorcière à côté d'elle.

Hermione la reconnu immédiatement, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vue. C'était la mère de Luna Lovegood ! Aucun doute possible. Elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Les mêmes yeux bleus, les mêmes cheveux bouclés et longs, le même sourire, bien que celui de Luna soit plus réservé. Daisy avait aussi des cheveux d'un blond doré, nettement moins clair que celui de sa future fille et un regard plus affirmé, alors que celui de Luna était toujours un peu ailleurs.

- Tu veux qu'on regarde ton planning ensemble ?

- Oui volontiers.

Lundi

07h45-09h15 : Métamorphose, Serdaigle/Gryffondor

09h15-10h45 : Sortilèges, Serdaigle/Poufsouffle

10h45-12h15 : Soins aux créatures magiques, toutes les maisons

13h30-15h00 : Arithmancie, toutes les maisons

15h00-16h30 : Botanique, Serdaigle/Gryffondor

Mardi

07h45-09h15 : Potions, Serdaigle/Serpentard

09h15-10h45 : Histoire de la magie, Serdaigle/Gryffondor

10h45-12h15 : Défense contre les forces du mal, Serdaigle/Serpentard

13h30-15h00 : Étude des Runes, toutes les maisons

15h00-16h30 : Botanique, Serdaigle/Poufsouffle

Mercredi

07h45-09h15 : Sortilèges, Serdaigle/Serpentard

09h15-10h45 : Défense contre les forces du mal, Serdaigle/Gryffondor

10h45-12h15 : Arithmancie, toutes les maisons

13h30-15h00 : Métamorphose, Serdaigle/Gryffondor

22h00-23h30 : Astronomie, Serdaigle/Serpentard

Jeudi

09h15-10h45 : Potions, Serdaigle/Gryffondor

10h45-12h15 : Métamorphose, Serdaigle/Poufsouffle

13h30-15h00 : Soins aux créatures magiques, toutes les maisons

15h00-16h30 : Étude des Runes, toutes les maisons

Vendredi

07h45-09h15 : Défense contre les forces du mal, Serdaigle/Serpentard

09h15-10h45 : Sortilèges, Serdaigle/Gryffondor

10h45-12h15 : Botanique, Serdaigle/Poufsouffle

13h30-15h00 : Histoire de la magie, Serdaigle/Poufsouffle

15h00-16h30 : Potions, Serdaigle/Serpentard

- Très bien, tu es avec moi pour tous les cours sauf l'Étude des Runes et l'Arithmancie. Je pourrais demander à Rémus Lupin, il fait ces deux cours et est Préfet en chef de Gryffondor. Il est très gentil, je suis certaine qu'il acceptera de t'aider.

Hermione dut faire les plus grands efforts du monde pour ne pas réagir au nom de Remus. Elle avait donc pensé juste : elle était en même année que Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, Peter et Severus. Cela allait promettre d'être difficile à toujours cacher ses réactions. Quel choc de les voir tous ici vivants, comme si de rien ne s'était passé, alors qu'elle, elle savait qu'ils étaient tous morts. Espoir profita de cet instant pour sortir de sa poche et grimper sur la table, afin de chiper un peu de nourriture dans l'assiette de sa maîtresse. Tous les élèves alentours le trouvaient adorable.

- Tu veux que je te montre notre salle commune ? demanda Daisy. Que je te fasse visiter ?

- Oui avec plaisir, sourit Hermione. Il faut juste que je passe à l'infirmerie chercher mes affaires.

- Je t'accompagne !

Cette fille était adorable. Les deux sorcières sortirent de la Grande Salle, Espoir trottinant fièrement devant elles comme pour les guider.

- Bien, Miss Tena, dit Mme Pomfresh quand elles arrivèrent. Voici le remontant, à prendre une cuillère à soupe une fois par jour le matin, et voici la potion de sommeil sans rêves, à consommer avec modération. Pas plus d'un flacon une fois par semaine. Et si vous avez vraiment beaucoup de problèmes pour dormir, revenez me voir.

Elle fourra une grande bouteille en verre contenant une potion rouge vif, et quatre flacons de la potion violette. Daisy l'aida à prendre ses affaires, portant les potions et ses vêtements, tandis qu'Hermione s'occupait des livres et de toutes les affaires scolaires qu'elle avait glissées dans son chaudron.

- Et n'oubliez pas, dit sèchement l'infirmière, interdiction de vous surmener, et dès que quelque chose ne va pas, vous avez l'ordre de venir ici. Miss Moon, je vous charge de la surveiller.

- Parle-moi un peu de Serdaigle, demanda Hermione une fois qu'elles s'étaient éloignées.

- Notre salle commune se trouve au sommet de la tour de Serdaigle. Sa porte est dotée d'un heurtoir enchanté. Notre fondatrice, Rowena Serdaigle, privilégiait les études par-dessus tout. Nous sommes fiers de suivre son bel exemple. Contrairement aux autres maisons qui possèdent toutes des entrées secrètes, l'accès à notre salle commune se fait par une porte parfaitement visible au sommet d'un long escalier en zigzag. L'autre atout des Serdaigles, c'est que nous sommes des gens très originaux, voire excentriques, aux dires de certains. Contrairement aux élèves de certaines maisons nous estimons avoir le droit de porter ce qui nous plaît, de penser comme bon nous semble et de dire ce que nous pensons. Les gens différents ne nous impressionnent pas. Au contraire, nous savons les apprécier à leur juste valeur. Ah au fait, le directeur des Serdaigles est Filius Flitwick. Il est très simple à reconnaitre, c'est le plus petit Professeur de l'école.

- Eh bien ! Tu as appris ton discours par cœur ?

- En effet, répondit Daisy en rigolant. C'est ce que je raconte aux premières années mot pour mot.

- Et les autres maisons ?

- Les Gryffondors sont fiers, courageux, têtus et un peu arrogants. Les Poufsouffles sont travailleurs et loyaux, bien que les autres maisons les considèrent comme des cancres, ils sont très gentils mais un peu trop timides. Les Serpentards sont rusés et réfléchis, arrogants aussi et ils accordent trop d'importance au sang. Evidemment, ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Chaque élève est différent. J'ai des amis dans chaque maison, bien que les Serpentards ont plus de mal à se lier avec d'autres, nous avons une relativement bonne entente.

Elles montèrent le fameux escalier en zigzag, puis arrivèrent devant une grande porte en bois massif, munis du heurtoir dont Daisy avait parlé. Il était en bronze et en forme d'aigle.

- À toi l'honneur ! s'exclama joyeusement Daisy.

Hermione actionna le heurtoir d'une main tremblante. Une voix sortit alors de nulle part, comme si le heurtoir lui parlait.

- Même en marchant vers lui, vous ne pouvez l'atteindre. Quelle est la bonne réponse ?

L'ex-Gryffondor prit quelques instants à réfléchir, puis dit d'une voix dépourvue d'hésitation :

- L'horizon.

Et la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione, suivie de Daisy, entrèrent dans une pièce ronde, entourée de fenêtres gothiques, dont on voyait tous les points les plus importants de Poudlard : le parc, le lac, la Forêt Interdite, le terrain de Quidditch et les jardins botaniques. La vue était incomparable à celle qu'elle avait de la tour de Gryffondor, ici les élèves pouvaient tout voir. C'était magnifique. La pièce était composée d'une cheminée, de fauteuils et canapés, de deux tables et d'une grande bibliothèque au plus grand bonheur d'Hermione. La pièce était dans les tons bleus et bronze, ce qui n'était pas surprenant pour la tour des Serdaigles. Ce qui était surprenant, c'est qu'Hermione se sentait déjà à sa place ici, bien plus qu'à Gryffondor.

- Allez, viens ! Je te montre notre dortoir !

Daisy la tira par la main vers un escalier qui se trouvait à leur gauche, il montait en spirale. Un couloir entourait la salle commune, qu'on pouvait observer sans peine depuis là-haut par-dessus une balustrade en pierre. Quatorze portes étaient réparties tout autour. Elles étaient interverties, d'abord une bleue, puis une bronze, et ainsi de suite.

- Les portes de couleur bronze sont les dortoirs des filles, les bleues celles des garçons. Sur chaque porte il y a un numéro, indiquant l'année scolaire des élèves qui se trouvent dans le dortoir.

Daisy laissa Hermione chercher la bonne porte, puis le suivi à l'intérieur. Le dortoir était carré, ce qui était presque surprenant. Il contenait une dizaine de lits à baldaquins répartis sur deux rangées. Les lits avait une belle harmonie d'azure et de bronze, qui donnait un air calme et tranquille à la pièce. Au fond, une grande fenêtre donnait une vue superbe sur le Saule cogneur. Le plafond était composé du même ciel enchanté que celui de la Grande Salle, c'était magnifique.

- Ton lit est celui tout au fond à gauche, si cela ton convient.

- C'est parfait ! s'exclama Hermione.

Elle n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Elle s'installa sur le lit et remarqua immédiatement qu'elle avait la vue direct sur le Saule et tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle avait toujours adoré regarder par les fenêtres pour s'endormir.

- Qu'en penses-tu, Espoir ?

Le petit chat sauta sur son ventre, recevant une caresse affectueuse sur sa petite tête, se faisant gratouiller les oreilles.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Daisy lui tendit une écharpe rayée bleue et bronze, la même que celle qu'elle possédait quand elle était à Gryffondor sauf que cette dernière était rouge et or, des gants en laine et, à son grand damne, une cravate, des mêmes couleurs que l'écharpe.

- Merci. Tu me fais visiter ?

- Bien sûr !

Hermione saisit la petite boule de poiles grise et le plaça dans une poche, décidément, cette place lui convenait bien. Elle pouvait l'amener partout avec elle et lui pouvait simplement dormir. Elle suivit Daisy qui lui montra la bibliothèque, les différentes salles de classes, le parc, le lac, la volière ainsi que la lisière de la Forêt Interdite.

- Allez viens ! s'exclama Daisy surexcitée, je t'amène à mon endroit préféré.

La préfète en chef de Serdaigle l'entraîna alors dans des couloirs interminables, traversant des passages secrets, montant les escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Elles finirent par arriver devant un énorme escalier en spirale qu'Hermione reconnu immédiatement, mais elle ne dit rien. Après encore dix bonnes minutes, elles arrivèrent en haut des marches essoufflées, dans la tour d'astronomie.

- Normalement l'accès est interdit ici, mais bon j'aime tellement cet endroit que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de venir ici.

Les deux sorcières discutèrent pendant presque une heure tout en admirant la vue, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était presque l'heure de souper. Elles rejoignirent les autres élèves, déjà attablés, dans la Grande Salle. Hermione avait à peine terminé de manger que Daisy l'entraina avec elle.

- Allez viens ! Je vais te présenter Remus !

Hermione devait presque courir derrière cette furie de Serdaigle inépuisable.

- Remus ! Voici Hermione Tena, Hermione, c'est Remus Lupin.

- Enchanté, et bienvenue, dit Remus en lui adressant l'un de ses éternels sourire doux.

- Merci, lui répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Elle était si heureuse de le revoir en vie, bien qu'il ne soit pas exactement comme lorsqu'elle l'avait connu, il n'avait pas tant changé. Il avait toujours cet air fatigué, ce regard doux et si sympathique, il semblait doté de la même générosité. Les seules différences pour l'instant étaient son âge et il n'avait pas encore cet air blessé, douloureux et si triste.

- Est-ce que tu serais d'accord de prendre Hermione avec toi pour les cours d'arithmancie et d'Étude des Runes ?

- Evidemment ! Aucun problème pour moi. Si tu veux, je viendrai te chercher à la fin du repas?

- Oh, ne t'embête pas trop pour moi.

- Tu as quel cours après celui d'Arithmancie ?

- Botanique, répondit Daisy immédiatement.

- Voilà qui est parfait ! Je serai aussi avec vous. Alors je t'accompagnerai au cours d'Arithmancie, puis t'amènerai au cours de botanique.

- Je vous remercie, mon preux chevalier !

Hermione pouffa devant son air surpris. Il était vraiment une des personnes les plus gentilles qu'elle connaissait. C'est ce moment que choisit Espoir pour sortir de sa poche et sauter sur les genoux de Remus qui sursauta quelque peu.

- Apparemment il t'aime bien, sourit Hermione. Il aurait des origines fléreur et il parait qu'il a un très bon instinct avec les gens.

Elle éclata de rire, suivit par Daisy, alors que le petit chat se mit à ronronner avec force.

- Allez, je t'en débarrasse. Bonne nuit et à… je sais plus quel jour on a un cours en commun.

- Demain en première heure, répondirent les deux préfets d'une même voix.

- Alors à demain !

Hermione était épuisée. Elle se sentait si heureuse et triste à la fois. Mais elle devait garder courage, après tout elle avait appartenu pendant six années à Gryffondor. Elle le faisait pour le monde sorcier, Moldu, et surtout pour tous ses amis, vivants ou morts. C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle s'endormit, tenant son petit animal dans ses bras.


	4. Chapitre 4: Reprise

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut répondre aux reviews sur ce site, ou en tout cas je ne sais pas trop le faire. Alors je tiens à vous remercier chaleureusement pour toutes ces reviews ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir _

_Je n'ai pas encore commencé à écrire le chapitre 5, je ne sais pas quand je vais le publier. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_Ah et désolée pour la présentation de l'alphabet de Tripolis, normalement ce n'était pas comme ça mais le site ne prenait que comme ça, sinon il n'y avait rien du tout._

**Chapitre 4 : Reprise**

Le lundi matin, Hermione eut du mal à se lever, la nuit n'avait pas était aussi reposante qu'elle aurait dut. Ses cauchemars étaient venus la hanter. Elle prit le remontant de Mme Pomfresh, qui, étonnamment, avait un gout de pomme, puis Daisy et elle se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour un déjeuner rapide. Sa nouvelle amie l'entraina avec elle quand Hermione venait de mettre le dernier morceau de son toast dans sa bouche. La jeune sorcière s'étouffa à moitié, tout en se laissant tirer par Daisy, son lourd sac pendant sur son épaule. Les deux filles venaient de passer la porte de la Grande Salle quand une voix les appela.

- Daisy, Hermione, attendez !

C'était Remus. Il les rejoignit, suivi de trois garçons et une fille.

- Voici Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, James Potter et Lily Evans, dit-il en désignant tour à tour ses amis.

Grand et imposant, Sirius avait des cheveux noirs frisés qui lui arrivaient en dessous du menton. Ses yeux gris reflétaient une certaine fierté et de l'assurance. Il lui adressa un petit signe de tête.

A sa droite se trouvait James Potter, le portrait craché d'Harry. Des cheveux noirs en bataille et le même sourire espiègle. Seuls ses yeux étaient différents. Au lieu d'être vert, ils étaient marron. Il était aussi plus grand que futur fils et légèrement moins mince.

- Salut, dit-il simplement.

Tenant la main gauche de James, il y avait ensuite Lily. Hermione comprit immédiatement pourquoi tout le monde disait qu'Harry avait ses yeux. Verts et doux, tous deux avait un regard sympathique. Ses cheveux roux tombaient en cascade dans son dos.

- Enchanté de te rencontrer Hermione ! s'exclama Lily en lui serrant la main.

- De même pour moi, répondit Hermione avec un sourire timide.

Le dernier était Peter. Elle ne l'aimait déjà pas, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Il était à peine plus grand qu'elle-même et était bien plus enrobé que quand elle l'avait vue pour la première fois dans la Cabane hurlante. Ses petits yeux clairs et humides se posaient partout sauf sur Hermione, et ses cheveux avaient déjà une couleur semblable au pelage de Croutard, bruns et ternes. Il la regarda brièvement, puis détourna immédiatement le regard.

Le petit groupe se dirigea en discutant joyeusement vers la salle de classe de Métamorphose. Hermione prit un peu plus de temps pour observer Remus que la veille. Il était un peu plus grand que Sirius, toujours le même air fatigué dans ses yeux bruns et sur son visage, mais nettement atténué par son sourire doux et discret. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient par moment devant les yeux. Il lui parlait des différents professeurs. Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent à la salle de classe du Professeur McGonagall.

Hermione prit place à un bureau vers le milieu de la classe aux cotés de Daisy.

- Bien, cette année nous allons parler des métamorphoses animales. Vous commencerez par des petits objets, puis des plus gros et enfin sur des êtres vivants. Je ne tolèrerai aucune distraction dans ce cour, ces exercices sont dangereux surtout lorsqu'ils sont pratiqués sur des êtres vivants.

Décidément, elle n'avait pas changé. Cette pensée fit sourire Hermione. Le reste du cours se découla calmement. Les élèves devaient changer une plume en un oiseau de leur choix. Serdaigle gagna dix points grâce au magnifique Phénix qu'Hermione fit apparaitre. À la fin du cours, le Professeur McGonagall leur donna plusieurs devoirs. D'abord, ils devaient s'entrainer à changer quelques petits objets en rongeurs, puis leur rendre leur forme originale. Ils avaient également un rouleau de parchemin à écrire sur les risques des Métamorphoses en animaux.

- À toute à l'heure Hermione ! lança Remus.

Le cours de Sortilèges se passa aussi bien que celui de Métamorphose. Le Professeur Flitwick était très gentil. Il était strict, tout en tolérant les rires parfois.

- Nous allons commencer par étudier les Sortilèges Élémentaires. Aujourd'hui vous répèterez le sortilège Aguamenti. Vous devrez contrôler sa puissance. Commencer par un petit jet très peu puissant. Visez les gobelets qui sont posés sur vos bureaux.

Les élèves durent enchaîner entre un Aguamenti faible, la difficulté étant de viser dans le gobelet et non à côté, puis avec un Aguamenti plus fort dans un sceau qui se trouvait devant le bureau du Professeur, puis enfin un Aguamenti puissant, ils devaient le lancer depuis le fond de la classe jusque dans un tonneau qui était posé tout à l'opposé de leur position.

Le Professeur Flitwick leur donna également un devoir. Un rouleau de parchemin sur les différents Sortilèges Élémentaires.

- Ca va faire du bien d'avoir un cours à l'extérieur ! s'exclama Daisy avec contentement.

Comme pour confirmer les dires de Daisy, Espoir sauta de sa poche pour trottiner joyeusement à côté de sa maîtresse.

- Qui enseigne les soins aux créatures magiques ?

- C'est le Professeur Silvanus Brûlopot, répondit Remus qui marchait juste derrière les deux filles. Il lui manque quelques doigts, une oreille et un bout d'une jambe, mais il est très sympathique, bien qu'un peu excentrique. En fait, il a toujours l'impression que toutes les créatures sont gentilles, du coup il lui arrive très souvent d'être blessé.

- Ça promet ! s'exclama Hermione qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer ce professeur à Hagrid.

Elle se souvenait que Dumbledore avait dit, lors de sa troisième année, que le Professeur Brûlopot prenait sa retraite pour s'occuper des derniers membres qui lui restaient. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi il avait dit cela. Maintenant, c'était chose faite !

Les élèves, environ une douzaine, se rassemblèrent devant à côté d'une cabane qui se trouvait un peu plus loin que celle de Hagrid, devant un enclos.

- Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les Hippogriffes. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur les Hippogriffes ?

Hermione failli éclater de rire. Déjà qu'elle remarquait une certaine ressemblance entre le Garde-Chasse et ce nouveau Professeur, et voilà qu'ils étudiaient la même créature magique que lors du premier cours de Hagrid !

- Oui Monsieur Goujon ?

- Ce sont des créatures mi- aigle, mi- cheval.

Hermione se tourna vers l'élève qui avait répondu. Il avait une grande cicatrice qui barrait son œil gauche, des cheveux bruns courts et des yeux marron.

- Cinq points pour Pouffsoufle. Quoi d'autre ?

Plusieurs élèves levèrent la main.

- Monsieur Rogue ?

- C'est une créature très fière.

- Cinq points pour Serpentard.

La jeune sorcière se tourna rapidement vers sa gauche. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il était presque à côté d'elle. Il était aussi grand que Remus, sa peau était pâle mais pas autant que lorsqu'il était adulte, il avait cependant toujours un nez assez grand. Ses cheveux, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, n'étaient pas gras du tout : ils étaient juste d'un noir très brillant et lui arrivaient presque aux épaules. Il tourna son visage vers elle, comme s'il s'était senti observé. Ses yeux, noirs comme le jais, semblaient bien plus vivants que ceux qu'elle avait connue. Ils avaient une lueur de tristesse, quelque peu masquée par l'air intelligent et curieux qui s'y reflétait. Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire puis reporta son attention sur le cours.

- Monsieur Lupin ?

- Il peut faire beaucoup de dégâts avec ses griffes.

- Cinq points pour Griffondor. Oui, Miss ?

- Tena, Monsieur. Il ne faut jamais insulter un Hippogriffe.

- Cinq points pour Serdaigle. Très bien, je vais vous amener les Hippogriffes.

Il s'éloigna, d'un pas claudiquant, il semblait avoir une jambe de bois, puis revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux créatures, tirant une chaine avec une main ou il manquait effectivement trois doigts. L'un était marron rouge et l'autre noir bleu.

- Qui veut essayer de s'approcher d'un des deux ?

Les élèves ne semblaient pas très rassurés. Hermione n'hésita pas à lever la main.

- Miss Tena, venez dans l'enclos.

Il alla attacher l'Hippogriffe brun rouge à l'autre bout de la clôture et détacha le deuxième. Il était magnifique. Sa tête au plumage bleu sombre le transformait ensuite en un plumage noir brillant vers le milieu de son dos. Son bec était d'un gris acier, ses longues griffes raclaient le sol et sa queue de cheval fouettait l'air.

Hermione croisa son regard orange, puis s'inclina profondément, sans le lâcher des yeux. L'animal attendit quelques instants, puis s'inclina à son tour. Hermione s'approcha lentement, puis lui caressa gentiment le bec. L'Hippogriffe ferma immédiatement les yeux, appréciant la câlinerie, sous l'œil attentif d'Espoir, qui était grimpé sur la clôture.

- Très bien, Miss Tena ! J'accorde dix points à Serdaigle ! Qui veut essayer ?

Hermione se retira de l'enclos, attrapa son petit chat et le câlina pendant que les autres élèves tentaient l'exercice. À la fin du cours, Daisy et Hermione, rejoins par les Maraudeurs, se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour le diner. Ils mangèrent avec appétits, et les deux amies de Serdaigle profitèrent du temps libre pour faire leurs devoirs ensemble sur la grande table, une fois qu'elle fut débarrassée de tous les plats. Remus vint la chercher dix minutes avant que leur prochain cours ne commence et ils se rendirent ensemble au cours d'Arithmancie. Elle remit Espoir dans une poche de sa robe avant d'entrer dans la classe.

C'était déjà le Professeur Septima Vector qui enseignait le cours d'Arithmancie, et il semblait qu'elle ne devait pas être ici depuis longtemps. Elle devait avoir environ vingt ans, avait des cheveux bruns et brillants qui étaient relevé en un chignon flou, et des yeux bleus brillants d'intelligence.

- Le Professeur Vector enseigne ici depuis l'année passée, lui dit Remus comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées. Elle est peut être jeune, mais elle sait de quoi elle parle et sait se faire respecter. C'est un très bon Professeur.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire, puis le regarda prendre place vers le milieu de la salle. Il lui adressa un petit signe de tête afin qu'elle le rejoigne. À la grande surprise d'Hermione, l'élève qui prit place au bureau qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, n'était autre que Severus.

Le cours commença alors, et les élèves durent faire des calculs compliqués, qu'Hermione appréciait énormément. Il n'y avait que peu d'étudiants qui avaient choisi cette matière, ce qui ne surprit pas vraiment la jeune femme. Les sorciers ne semblaient guère apprécier les longs calculs compliqués. Ceux qui s'intéressaient à l'avenir préféraient se pencher sur la divination, qui était nettement moins complexe.

En calculant son nombre d'expression, elle arriva au résultat 1. Elle s'empressa de chercher ce que disait son livre. Elle releva sur son parchemin : _D'un tempérament volontaire et sûr de soi, Hermione a besoin de se montrer et de commander. C'est un esprit synthétique plutôt qu'analytique, bon organisateur, d'un aspect fier et généreux, mais pouvant être parfois impatient, possessif ou colérique. _ Bon, jusqu'à là ça lui ressemblait assez. Elle avait dû faire le calcul en prenant son nouveau nom de famille et en changeant d'année de naissance.

Ensuite vit le nombre actif qui était le 6. Elle se remit aussitôt à relever ce qui lui correspondait : _Ce nombre d'expression est nuancé par le nombre 6 dont les mots clés sont : conciliation, indulgence, patience, tolérance, diplomatie, générosité, charme. Mais marque aussi des possibilités de : subjectivité, indécision, hypersensibilité, passivité ou même paresse._ Pour la première partie elle était assez d'accord, mais elle ne pensait pas être paresseuse ! Surtout pas !

En dernier, elle releva son Le nombre de naissance : le 8. _Il symbolise le pouvoir, l'argent et la matérialité. Ce chemin comporte des épreuves, des risques, mais peut mener à de grandes réussites, et à des réalisations d'envergure. Les qualités de courage, d'endurance, et le sens de l'équilibre facilitent ce parcours._ Des épreuves, elle en avait eues ! Et des risques aussi. Peut-être était-ce là une bonne nouvelle ? De grandes réussites… cela signifiait peut être qu'ils parviendraient à éliminer Voldemort à cette époque ?

Hermione se souvenait des résultats qu'elle avait obtenus lorsqu'elle avait fait ces mêmes calculs pendant sa sixième année à Poudlard :

_Nombre d'expression : 4. D'un tempérament travailleur et consciencieux, Hermione recherche la stabilité et la sécurité. Sa nature n'est pas de diriger, mais de gérer, en écartant le hasard. Plutôt timide, mais avec une tendance à l'entêtement et aux préjugés, ainsi qu'à vouloir résister aux changements._

Le nombre actif restait le même, car il se basait uniquement sur le prénom, alors que le nombre d'expression prenait en compte le prénom et le nom.

_Le nombre de naissance : 9. Il entraîne Hermione vers un parcours où les problèmes humains et l'altruisme sont mis en avant. Ce chemin comporte beaucoup d'émotions, à la recherche d'un idéal, de la réalisation d'une vocation. La réussite peut se manifester de manière imprévue, derrière les écueils et obstacles. Un esprit ouvert, de la sensibilité, des qualités de dévouement et de compréhension facilitent ce parcours. Attention aux rêves et illusions._

Globalement, elle trouvait que tous ces résultats correspondaient assez à sa personnalité.

- Tu as déjà terminé ? lui chuchota Remus étonné.

- Oui, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Tu peux me redire comment on calcule le nombre d'expression ? lui demanda Remus d'un air gêné. Je crois que je m'emmêle un peu avec le nombre actif.

- Oui bien sûr ! Tu prends l'alphabet de Tripolis, expliqua-t-elle tout en écrivant sur un morceau de parchemin vierge.

1 A J S

2 B K T

3 C L U

4 D M V

5 E N W

6 F O X

7 G P Y

8 H Q Z

9 I R

- Ensuite tu additionne tes chiffres en fonction des lettres de ton prénom et de ton nom. Pour Remus on obtient : 9+5+4+3+1=22, puis tu additionne tes deux chiffres obtenus : 2+2=4. Tu fais pareil avec ton nom de famille et en additionnant ces deux nombres tu obtiens ton nombre d'expression. Pour le nombre actif, tu calcul uniquement avec ton prénom sans additionner tes chiffres finaux, donc tu obtiens 22.

- Oh merci beaucoup ! Je m'en vais calculer ça.

Hermione sourit en le voyant froncer les sourcils en se concentrant sur ses calculs. Elle adorait l'Arithmancie, c'était une matière passionnante ! Elle préférait de loin se fier à des calculs plutôt qu'au dire d'une vieille chouette avec de grosses lunettes qui ne savait que prédire la mort.

- Pour le nombre de naissance, je dois additionner tous les chiffres de ma date de naissance, n'est-ce pas ? Donc 10.03.1960 donnerait 1+0+0+3+1+9+6+0=20, 2+0=2, et donc mon nombre de naissance est 2 ?

- Oui, tout à fait.

- Tu as des résultats qui conviennent ? la questionna-il.

- Je suis fière, généreuse, impatiente, possessive et colérique, résuma-t-elle. Je pourrais également faire preuve de conciliation, d'indulgence, de patience, de tolérance, de diplomatie, de générosité, et le meilleur pour la fin : de charme ! Je devrais connaitre des épreuves, des risques mais obtiendrai peut-être de grandes réussites. Je dois faire preuve de courage, d'endurance et d'un sens de l'équilibre.

- Et bien moi je serais travailleur, consciencieux, timide, entêté, hyperactif, hyper ambitieux, inventif, impulsif, extravagant, neveux, égoïste et excentrique. Je serais à la recherche de l'union et de l'association, tout en faisant preuve de passivité. Quelqu'un me viendra peut-être en aide. Je dois faire preuve de diplomatie, de patience et d'équilibre.

- Tu ne sembles pas vraiment hyperactif, constata calmement Hermione.

- Et toi, tu es paresseuse ? répliqua Remus.

- Ah non ! Surtout pas ! Je déteste ne rien faire !

Remus pouffa devant son air indigné, bientôt rejoint par Hermione. Elle tourna ensuite son visage vers Severus, qui semblait également avoir terminé.

- Et toi, tu obtiens quoi ? le questionna-t-elle tout en se doutant qu'il avait écouté leur discussion.

Severus fut surpris que quelqu'un s'adresse à lui aussi ouvertement et sans lui adresser de méchancetés.

- J'ai la même chose que Remus pour le nombre d'expression, et la même chose que toi pour le nombre de naissance. J'ai de la volonté, de l'ambition, de la détermination, de la confiance en moi, de l'indépendance, du dynamisme, de l'inventivité, mais aussi de l'orgueil, de l'égoïsme, de l'impatience, de l'agressivité et de l'impulsivité.

Il avait parlé vite et silencieusement, comme s'il voulait en finir le plus rapidement possible.

- En tout cas, pour ce qui est de la timidité, cela semble vrai, constata Hermione en souriant.

Severus la dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils. Encore une fois, sa remarque n'était pas méchante mais simplement une observation. Avant qu'il ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, ce qui l'arrangeait d'ailleurs, la fin du cours sonna. Les élèves remirent leurs parchemins au Professeur Vector, qui leur donna comme devoirs de calculer leur nombre intime et leur nombre de réalisation, puis s'en allèrent. Severus était le premier à partir, seul. Hermione et Remus marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la serre où leur cours, qu'ils avaient encore en commun, avait lieux.

Daisy se précipita vers Hermione dès qu'elle l'aperçut, suivit par les Maraudeurs et Lily, un peu avant qu'ils n'arrivent aux serres.

- Alors, comment s'est passé votre cours d'Arithmancie ?

- Très bien, c'est toujours si intéressant ! Et toi, la divination ?

- Nous avons étudié l'Achilléomancie, où nous devions manipuler des baguettes d'Achillea millefolium. Peter Pettigrow a d'ailleurs cassé l'une de ses baguettes, ce qui a agacé Trelawney.

Toute l'équipe pouffa en se tournant vers le pauvre Peter qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Je suis arrivée à un résultat assez étrange, poursuivit-elle comme si de rien n'était. Je vais mourir en expérimentant un sortilège qui va mal tourner. Le Professeur Trelawney m'a dit que de toute façon, j'étais bien assez sotte pour réussir à me tuer moi-même avec un sortilège. Je crois qu'elle m'a dit cela parce que j'ai rigolé quand elle grondait Peter.

Elle avait dit cela le plus naturellement possible, comme si tout était normal. Hermione sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Elle avait presque oublié que la mère de Luna était bel et bien morte de cette manière. Elle devait avoir des talents de divination, bien plus que Trewlawney. Hermione tenta de reprendre contenance, essayant de faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Mais pourtant, j'ai déjà inventé un sortilège qui fonctionne très bien ! Et puis, si j'étais si sotte qu'elle le dit, je ne serais pas à Serdaigle.

- Tu as inventé un sort ? s'exclama Lily.

- Ben oui, il est très pratique d'ailleurs, regarde !

Elle sortit sa baguette, la pointa vers sa main, puis tapota le bout de ses doigts en marmonnant : ungula colorus !

Chaque ongle de sa main gauche se colora alors des sept couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Elle répéta ensuite la même opération sur sa main droite.

- Et voilà ! s'extasia-t-elle.

- Comment ça fonctionne ? lui demandèrent d'une même voix Hermione et Lily.

- C'est très simple, il me suffit de dire la formule en tapotant mes ongles tout en pensant à ce que je désire dessus. Tiens, donnez-moi vos mains !

Hermione et Lily se retrouvèrent donc avec des couleurs plein les doigts. Les ongles de Lily étaient devenus roses pétants, tandis que ceux d'Hermione avaient les couleurs de Serdaigle. Les trois jeunes filles pouffèrent, tandis que les Maraudeurs complotaient dans leur coin, mettant en place une nouvelle blague ou une sortie la nuit.

Le cours de botanique se passa relativement bien. Le Professeur Herbert Beery était un homme joyeux, joufflu et légèrement empoté, un peu dans le genre de Neville Londubat. Il était cependant très sympathique. Il leur fit cultiver de l'Aconit, aussi appelée Napel, et dans le futur, Tue-loup. Elle était en effet l'ingrédient principal de la potion Tue-loup qui avait été inventée en 1992 par un sorcier au nom de Damoclès. Ils durent travailler avec leurs gants en peau de dragon, car cette plante était hautement toxique. Hermione avait cependant la tête ailleurs. Elle savait préparer la potion Tue-loup, mais vu qu'elle n'avait pas encore été inventée elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait la faire pour Remus ou s'il devrait attendre, il faudrait qu'elle en parle au Professeur Dumbledore.

À la fin du cours, Hermione et Daisy retournèrent au château pour rejoindre la bibliothèque afin de faire leurs devoirs, Espoir tranquillement couché au milieu des livres. Elles commencèrent par celui écrit de métamorphose, qu'elles avaient déjà partiellement terminé lors du diner. Hermione enchaîna ensuite avec celui d'arithmancie, il serait rapidement terminé. Elle calcula en premier son nombre intime, en additionnant les chiffres de ses voyelles elle obtint le chiffre 7. Le nombre de réalisation était exactement l'opposé, elle ne se servait que des consonnes. Elle obtint cette fois-ci le chiffre 8.

- Et si nous allions manger ? Le souper sera servi dans dix minutes.

- Très bien, allons-y. Nous ferons le devoir de sortilèges après.

Le souper se passa dans la bonne humeur, Daisy était vraiment une fille extravertie. Elle avait été très sérieuse pendant les cours et à la bibliothèque, mais dès qu'elle ne travaillait pas, elle devenait inépuisable et surexcitée. Elle cherchait toujours de nouvelles choses à essayer, que ce soit mélanger du salami avec des fraises pour voir quel goût ça avait, ou tester des sortilèges sur elle. Elle aimait particulièrement tout ce qui tournait autour des couleurs. Daisy expliqua à Hermione qu'elle essayait d'inventer un sortilège qui permettrait de colorer ses cheveux, tout en pouvant leur rendre leur couleur initiale en un clin d'œil.

- D'ailleur, j'ai aussi inventé des lunettes. Enfin, ça ressemble plus à un jouet pour enfant qu'à quelque chose d'utile. Tiens, essaye-les !

Daisy lui tendit des lunettes arc-en-ciel, où des motifs noirs étaient dessinés un peu partout, sans ordre précis, comme si elle les avait mis là par hasard, ce qui était certainement le cas. Sans se demander de quoi elle aurait l'air avec ça devant les yeux, Hermione les plaça sur son nez. L'idée d'avoir l'air ridicule disparut avec la vision hilarante qui s'offrait à elle. Tout était coloré, les cheveux des élèves et des professeurs, leurs robes, même ce qu'ils mangeaient. Le plus drôle était Dumbledore. Son chapeau orange reposait sur des cheveux devenus violets, suivis d'une barbe jaune et d'une robe de sorcier rose. Hermione dut retirer les lunettes pour essuyer les larmes qui avaient coulés de ses yeux tellement elle avait ri. Que ça faisait du bien !

- Tu devrais vendre cette invention à un magasin de farces et attrapes, réussi-t-elle à dire une fois qu'elle se fut quelque peu calmée. Je suis certaine que ça marcherait bien !

- Humm, oui pourquoi pas, répondit Daisy pensivement, je n'y avais jamais pensé. Et mon sortilège pour les ongles je pourrais essayer de vendre la formule à un magasin de sorcières ! Le Sorcière-Hebdo serait parfait !

Elle sauta sur ses pieds, sans avoir fini son souper, et se tourna vers Hermione, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Allez ! Viens avec moi à la volière ! Il faut que je leur envoie un courrier !

Et avant qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps de dire Quidditch, Daisy la tira à sa suite, au pas de course jusqu'à la volière. Elle était tellement excitée qu'Hermione dut écrire la lettre à sa place.

- J'aurai peut-être une réponse après-demain ! Ce serait génial !

- Allez viens, il faut que je passe voir Mme Pomfresh, sinon elle va m'étrangler, et après nous avons encore un devoir à faire et nous entraîner au métamorphoses.

Le passage à l'infirmerie ne dura pas longtemps, plusieurs élèves de quatrième année se trouvait sur un lit avec fruits à la place de leur tête, apparemment à cause d'un chaudron qui contenait une potion mal préparée qui aurait explosé. Mme Pomfresh ne fit que lui demander si elle se nourissait bien, si elle n'était pas trop épuisée après cette journée, et si elle prenait bien son remontant et si elle dormait assez.

Daisy et Hermione passèrent encore deux heures à la bibliothèque pour le devoir sur les Sortilèges Élémentaires, puis retournèrent à leur salle commune.

- Mon premier est un oiseau noir et blanc, mon deuxième circule dans notre corps, mon troisième est avec un matelas et mon tout est une espèce de salade, dit le heurtoir après avoir été actionné.

- Le pissenlit ! s'exclama Daisy après plusieurs secondes de réflexion.

La porte pivota, laissant entrer les deux jeunes femmes.

- Sur quoi pouvons-nous nous entraîner ? demanda Daisy.

- Pourquoi pas avec nos plumes ?

- Très bien ! Nous allons les transformer en musaraigne !

Les deux Serdaigles commencèrent, s'en sortant assez bien toutes les deux. Elles enchaînèrent ensuite avec des loirs, des mulots, des hamsters et pour finir, des visons, Espoir appréciant particulièrement de observer les petits rongeurs avec appétit, avant qu'ils ne soient retransformés en plumes.

- Bon, je crois que nous avons assez travaillé la métamorphose pour ce soir, dit Hermione. Et si on allait dormir ?

- Oui, nous auront besoin d'énergie demain pour travailler au mieux !

Vraiment, cette fille était beaucoup trop enthousiaste pour son bien. Toute cette agitation juste pour aller dormir !

- Dit, Hermione, tu m'aideras à inventer des nouveaux sortilèges ? Tu es si intelligente et douée que ton aide pourrait être très utile, et comme ça on pourrait partager les bénéfices, et même se lancer dans l'invention de potions ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Et bien ça me parait tentant, j'accepte.

- Oui ! C'est génial !

- Bonne nuit, Daisy. Rêve de magnifiques inventions que tu pourrais faire !

- Bonne nuit, répondit-elle en pouffant.

14


	5. Chapitre 5: Les Horcruxes

_Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai du retard, mais je savais que je ne pourrais pas publier aussi régulièrement que je le voudrais. J'ai des horaires de travail irréguliers, donc je suis souvent fatiguée._

_Le chapitre 5 arrive enfin ! Il n'est pas très long, mais je ne voulais pas trop vous faire attendre non plus. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Yolina_

**Chapitre 5 : Les Horcruxes**

Pour leur premier cours du mardi matin, Hermione et Daisy se dirigeaient vers les sous-sols pour les potions. Le Professeur était Horace Slughorn. Quand elles entrèrent dans la salle, Hermione se rendit compte que le cours serait en commun avec les Serpentards, ça allait être étrange d'y participer sans vivre les favoritismes avec le Professeur Rogue.

- Nos places sont désignées pour l'année, donc je ne peux pas me mettre avec toi, chuchota Daisy. Moi je suis à côté de Rabastan Lestrange, le garçon aux cheveux bruns au fond de la classe à droite. Allez, on se retrouve à la fin du cours.

- Vous devez être la nouvelle élève, miss ?

- Hermione Tena, Professeur.

- Oh très bien, très bien ! La place à côté de Monsieur Rogue est libre, dit-il en montrant une place devant à gauche.

Hermione cacha sa surprise et alla s'assoir à sa place.

- Salut !

Severus tourna son visage vers elle, semblant surpris encore une fois que quelqu'un daigne lui parler.

- Salut, répondit-il en murmurant.

- J'espère être à la hauteur !

- Aujourd'hui vous allez préparer une Potion d'Euphorie, page 523 de votre manuel.

Aussitôt, les élèves ouvrirent leurs livres à la page indiquée. Hermione lut rapidement les indications la potion ne serait pas trop difficile à préparer. Elle sortit les ingrédients et commença à les préparer. Hacher une queue de rat, broyer trois chenilles, du sang de salamandres et des pétales de Valérianes coupées en petites tranches régulières.

Elle commença par faire bouillir l'eau dans son chaudron mélangée au sang de salamandres, elle ajouta ensuite la poudre de chenilles et mélangea la mixture pendant cinq minutes dans le sens antihoraire, elle prit une jolie couleur orangée.

- Tu ne devrais mettre que les trois quarts de la queue de rats, tu auras un meilleur rendu, chuchota Severus.

- Ah bon ? Très bien, merci.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire, contente que Severus lui parle de lui-même. Elle ajouta donc les septante-cinq pourcents de la queue de rat hachée et remua sa Potion trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Le mélange devait maintenant être refroidie à zéro degrés, Hermione éteignit le feu sous son chaudron et se servit de sa baguette pour refroidir la mixture. Une fois la température atteinte, elle ajouta la Valériane et reporta son chaudron à ébullition et la laissa bouillir jusqu'à ce que toute l'eau soit évaporée. Une fois l'eau extraite, la Potion d'Euphorie prit une jolie couleur jaune vif.

- Puisque cette Potion n'est pas très longue à préparer, vous allez écrire un rouleau de parchemin sur ses effets, les négatifs compris et détailler les propriétés des ingrédients que vous avez utilisés.

Hermione commença immédiatement à écrire sur son parchemin vierge, le recouvrant de sa belle écriture ronde.

Le Professeur Slughorn passa à travers les rangs, inspectant le travail des élèves tout en leur adressant des critiques ou des compliments.

- Miss Moon, combien de fois devrais-je vous dire de ne pas cacher des échantillons de vos Potions pour les amener avec vous !

Hermione pouffa en jetant un regard à son amie. Décidément, cette fille était irrécupérable ! Son rire augmenta lorsque Daisy lui fit signe à elle d'en prendre un peu. Vraiment, elles se comprenaient bien alors qu'elles ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours.

La sorcière plongea trois fioles de cristal dans sa Potion et les mis rapidement dans sa poche. Pas celle où était Espoir évidemment ! Ce dernier en avait apparemment assez de rester caché dans sa poche, il s'en extirpa et grimpa sur les genoux de Severus. Le garçon adressa un regard surpris au petit chat, puis à la sorcière, puis finalement fit comme si de rien n'était et continua à écrire sur son parchemin de sa petite écriture serrée. Slughorn arriva à leur rangée.

- Votre Potion est de très bonne qualité, Monsieur Rogue, comme toujours ! Dix points pour Serpentard. Oh mais vous semblez avoir une rivale ! La Potion de Miss Tena est presque aussi parfaite que la vôtre ! La fin du cours est presque arrivée, amenez-moi un flacon de votre Potion d'Euphorie ainsi que votre parchemin.

Tous les élèves s'empressèrent de faire ce que le Professeur leur avait demandé, puis rassembler leurs affaires et ranger leur place.

- Ah et je vous informe que votre travail sera noté !

La plupart des élèves maugréèrent, mécontents de ne pas avoir été prévenus avant !

- Merci, Severus ! Au fait, comment as-tu fait pour savoir qu'il fallait mettre moins de queue de rat que ce qu'il était noté dans le manuel ?

- J'ai fait des expériences, répondit-il simplement avant de s'en aller.

Après être sortie de la classe, Hermione rejoignit Daisy et lui tendit ses fioles.

- Oh merci Hermione ! Le Professeur n'arrête pas de me surveiller, je n'arrive que rarement à piquer des échantillons de Potions. C'est très agaçant !

- Pourquoi tu veux ces échantillons ?

- Eh bien, pour les essayer ! Quelle question !

- Tu es folle, on te l'a déjà dit ?

- Oui, très souvent !

Toutes deux éclatèrent de rire en se rendant au cours d'Histoire de la magie. Il était aussi assommant que d'habitude, avec le Professeur Cuthbert Binns, le fantôme qui endormait le plus facilement ses élèves. Hermione prenant quand même des notes, soucieuse de son avenir scolaire, alors qu'on entendait par instant un ronflement d'un Gryffondor, avant que ce dernier ne reçoive un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de son voisin.

Après l'Histoire de la magie vint enfin la Défense contre les forces du mal.

- Qui enseigne cette matière ?

- Le Professeur José Bullock. C'est quelqu'un de strict et froid, mais c'est tout de même un bon enseignant.

Les Serdaigles furent rejoints dans la classe par les Serpentards, Severus prit place non-loin de là où se trouvaient Hermione et Daisy. Quelques instants plus tard, le Professeur entra et se mis devant la classe. Il était de taille moyenne, il devait avoir environ cinquante ans, ses cheveux poivre sel lui arrivaient aux épaules.

- Nous allons étudier les sortilèges informulés. Vous commencerez par des sortilèges simples, tels que la lévitation ou la métamorphose de cure dents en aiguilles.

Voilà qui allait être ennuyeux, cela faisait deux ans qu'Hermione maîtrisait les informulés. Le reste du cours se déroula lentement, la jeune femme faisant les exercices tout en cachant qu'elle s'embêtait royalement.

Le diner était le bienvenu ! Quand Hermione eut fini de manger, le courrier arriva, amené par des hiboux, des chouettes et des hulottes. A sa grande surprise, une belle chouette brune vint se poser devant elle, lui tendant sa patte où était accroché un parchemin.

_« Chère Miss Tena,_

_J'espère que votre première journée de cours s'est bien passée._

_Pourriez-vous passer dans mon bureau à 19h00 ? J'aime particulièrement les crapauds à la menthe._

_Excellente journée,_

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore »_

Ils allaient très certainement parler du futur.

- Hermione, tu viens ? On va à l'Étude des Runes ?

- Oui Remus, j'arrive ! À toute à l'heure Daisy !

Les deux élèves se rendirent au troisième étage tout en portant leurs sacs chargés de nombreux dictionnaire utilisé pour traduire les différents textes runiques. Peu d'élèves participaient à ce cours, la plupart le trouvant trop complexe. Le Professeur Bathsheda Babbling était déjà l'enseignante de l'Étude des Runes dans le futur.

Hermione rejoignit Daisy pour le dernier cours de la journée : la botanique en commun avec les Poufsouffles. Les élèves devaient toujours s'occuper de leur culture d'Aconit. Ils travaillaient par groupe de trois élèves. Daisy et Hermione furent rejoints par une élève qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas encore, mais il ressemblait vaguement à un Lucius Malefoy version Hippie.

- Salut, moi c'est Xenophilius Lovegood, dit-il d'une petite voix.

- Enchantée, moi c'est Hermione Tena.

Daisy papotait tranquillement avec Hermione, alors que Xenophilius observait la jeune femme blonde avec insistance, ne faisant pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, ni à ce qu'il faisait. C'est ainsi qu'il toucha une feuille de Napel sans ses gants en peau de dragon, qu'il avait oublié de mettre.

- Aie ! cria-t-il.

Ses doigts enflèrent immédiatement, prenant une teinte violette.

- Ça va ? lui demanda Daisy.

- Ça brûle !

- Où aviez-vous donc la tête, Monsieur Lovegood ! s'exclama le Professeur Beery. Vous deux, amenez-le à l'infirmerie.

Les deux jeunes femmes accompagnèrent Xenophilius jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où Madame Pomfresh se chargea de lui, puis retournèrent en cours.

- Je crois que tu lui plais, chuchota Hermione à son amie.

- Où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles ? Tu as un esprit au moins aussi tordu que le miens, si ce n'est plus !

- Il n'arrêtait pas de te fixer pourtant.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant l'air vexé de Daisy, c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait dans cet état. Le reste du cours se déroula sans autres problèmes.

Une fois le cours terminé, les deux jeunes filles se rendirent à la bibliothèque afin de faire leurs devoirs, cependant, l'endroit ne resta pas calme et silencieux bien longtemps, car un groupe bien connu pour leurs farces vint rejoindre les deux Serdaigles à leur table. Seul Remus parvenait à travailler en restant relativement silencieux.

Daisy et Hermione étaient presque soulagée d'aller souper, elles avaient là une excuse parfaite pour fausser compagnie aux Maraudeurs.

- À 19h je devrai aller voir Dumbledore dans son burreau.

- Ah très bien, j'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave, marmonna doucement Daisy.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, c'est sûrement pour voir comment je m'en sors ici. Au fait ! J'ai eu une idée pour notre première invention ensemble !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'écria Daisy avec impatience.

- J'avais pensé à une boite, qu'il faudrait enchanter, et qui permettrait de changer la couleur des vêtements selon son humeur. Si on y arrive, ça pourrait avoir un énorme succès auprès des sorcières !

- Génial ! Je savais bien qu'on ferait de grandes choses toutes les deux !

Elles échangèrent alors un regard sérieux, puis éclatèrent de rire. Continuant à parler de leurs futurs projets, l'heure du rendez-vous avec Dumbledore approchait.

- Je te retrouve à la salle commune ?

- Oui bien sûr, réplica Daisy. A toute à l'heure !

- Tiens, je te confie Espoir ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable de l'emmener avec moi.

Hermione marchait d'un pas rapide en direction du bureau directorial, il lui restait cinq minutes et elle détestait être en retard. La gargouille affreuse dressa bientôt devant elle.

- Crapaud à la menthe !

La gargouille pivota aussitôt, laissant le passage libre à l'escalier en colimaçon. Arrivée devant la porte, elle n'hésita pas et frappa, ses coups résonnant contre la pierre du passage qu'elle venait d'emprunter.

- Entrer ! lui répondit la voix du vieux sorcier.

Hermione entra, se plaçant devant le bureau derrière lequel Dumbledore était assis.

- Ah bonjour Miss Tena, prenez place, lui dit-il en lui indiquant un fauteuil recouvert de chintz rouge.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, attendant que le directeur lui dise ce qu'il voulait.

- Comment se sont passées vos deux journées de cours ?

- Plutôt bien, Daisy et Remus sont vraiment adorables avec moi, ils m'aident beaucoup.

- Voilà qui fait plaisir à entendre. Votre niveau correspond à celui que l'on vous enseigne ici ?

- Ça correspond assez bien, sauf pour la défense contre les forces du mal où j'ai déjà beaucoup d'avance sur le programme.

- Voilà qui est assez normal au vu de tout ce que vous m'avez raconté. Souhaitez-vous que j'en parle avec le Professeur José Bullock ?

- Non, ne vous en faites pas. Je ne veux pas trop me faire remarquer.

- En effet, je peux comprendre cela, cependant, si vous avez le moindre souci, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

- Je vous remercie, Professeur.

-Vous vous doutez certainement que je ne vous ai convoquée pour discuter de choses plus importantes que la scolarité, Miss Tena, lui dit le vieil homme en croisant ses longs doigts sous son menton, la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes dorées en demi-lune.

- Vous voulez me parler de Voldemort.

- Effectivement, et plus particulièrement des Horcruxes. Pouvez-vous me les citer une nouvelle fois, je vous prie ?

- Son journal intime, la bague de Gaunt, le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, son serpent Nagini et mon ami Harry Potter.

- Ce qui en fait donc sept. Lesquels pensez-vous existent déjà et où pourraient-ils se trouver.

- Le journal intime était certainement l'un des premier à avoir été créé, je ne sais pas si Lucius Malefoy est déjà un Mangemort, mais c'est à lui que Voldemort l'avait confié, je pense qu'il le possède déjà. Ensuite la bague de Gaunt. Le père de Voldemort est mort il y a longtemps, et elle se trouve certainement dans la cabane des Gaunt. Le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle devrait être le plus facile à trouver. Il est caché dans la Salle sur Demande. La coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle est aussi un Horcruxe, Hepzibah Smith a été tuée il y a longtemps, elle a été confiée à Bellatrixe Lestrange, qui l'a mise dans sa chambre forte à Gringotts. Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard est quant à lui caché… Est-ce que Régulus Black est mort ?

- Non, il est actuellement en sixième année à Serpentard.

- Alors il est encore en possession de Voldemort. Il le cachera dans une caverne.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle et réfléchir.

- Harry n'est pas encore né, donc il est déjà écarté, et Nagini, je ne pense pas qu'il soit déjà aux côtés de Voldemort.

- Ce qui nous ferait donc cinq Horcruxes à détruire. Que suggéreriez- vous ?

- Il faut commencer par le diadème, nous pouvons même aller le chercher ce soir. Ensuite je dirais la bague, la cabane est inhabitée et vous devez savoir où elle se trouve. Je pense que le journal intime devrait être le suivant, car il est certainement plus simple de s'introduire dans la maison des Malefoy que chez Gringotts. Les deux premiers seront faciles à se procurer, par contre pour ce qui est des trois autres, ça sera une autre histoire.

- Très bien, alors nous allons commencer par nous occuper du diadème. Comment les avez-vous détruits ?

- Généralement avec l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, qui avait absorbé le venin du Basilic qui est dans la Chambre des Secrets, sinon directement avec l'un de ses crochets, et le diadème a été détruite par le sortilège Feudeymon.

- Voilà qui complique les choses. Il faudra essayer en premier avec l'épée de Gryffondor, et si ça ne fonctionne pas il faudra que je me procure un crochet de Basilic, dit pensivement le Directeur de Poudlard.

- On peut se procurer ça ? s'exclama Hermione surprise.

- Oui très certainement, mais je devrai peut être cherché à des endroits peu fréquentables, et il faudra mettre le prix, c'est un objet très rare et dangereux.

- Encore une chose, Professeur. Si vous allez chercher la bague de Gaunt, n'y allez surtout pas seul, et ne la mettez surtout pas au doigt ! Elle a un sortilège mortel qui la protège.

- Très bien. Maintenant, allons chercher le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle.

9


	6. Chapitre 6: Le diadème de Rowena Seraigl

_Hello ! Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre !_

_J'en suis assez satisfaite __ même si ce n'est pas parfait. On avance gentiment dans l'histoire._

_Merci à : Rose Diamant, nimyr, yuki-master, , Stella50, ricardoflo, malau911, shukrat, espe29, Niki2906 et Frog38 pour leur commentaires très gentilles et encourageantes __ Merci également à tous ceux qui me lisent anonymement, ceux qui me suivent et ceux qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leur favoris. Ca me touche beaucoup._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Yolina_

**Chapitre 6 : Le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle**

Hermione suivit le Directeurs hors de son bureau, en bas des escaliers en colimaçon puis dans les couloirs du château. Elle était dans un état second la peur de revoir cet objet, lié au seigneur des ténèbres et les mauvais souvenirs qui en résultaient la faisaient frissonner. Mais même si elle était effrayée, elle se sentait fière d'elle. C'était la preuve que son retour dans le passé n'était pas inutile, que les choses pouvaient être changées. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la Salle sur Demande.

Dumbledore resta à l'écart, la laissant faire, tandis qu'Hermione passait trois fois devant l'endroit où devait se trouver l'entrée, tout en pensant : _« J'ai besoin de l'endroit où tout est caché »_, à son soulagement, la porte se matérialisa.

- Remarquable, c'est tout à fait remarquable ! s'exclama Dumbledore.

- Je ne connaissais pas l'existence de cette pièce, expliqua-t-il devant l'air surpris d'Hermione.

- Ah vraiment ? s'écria-t-elle stupéfaite. Je pensais qu'en tant que Directeur vous connaissiez toutes les secrets de ce château.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Je n'en connais de loin pas tous les secrets, cependant j'ai des avantages.

- Monsieur, j'ai pensé à quelque chose concernant les crochets de Basilic. Un ami et moi avons réussi à pénétrer dans la Chambre des Secrets alors qu'aucun de nous n'était Fourchelang.

- Vraiment ? Comment avez-vous fait ?

- En fait, il a imité les sons que produisait Harry quand il le parlait. Peut-être que nous pourrions essayer, et par la même occasion éliminer le Basilic.

- Je vais y réfléchir, répliqua le Directeur. Ce n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère. Nous essayerons déjà de détruire l'Horcruxe avec l'épée de Gryffondor.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il ouvrit la porte qui menait à la Salle sur Demande, suivit par Hermione. La jeune femme prit les devant et les guida à travers la pièce qui était encombrée de toutes sorte d'objets, allant des ballais aux chaises, en passant par des livres, des statues, du mobilier et divers vêtement de sorciers. Hermione frissonnait, pour elle seulement trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle était venue ici en compagnie d'Harry et de Ron. Tout lui paraissait si loin et si proche en même temps. Jamais elle ne reverrait ses meilleurs amis.

Hermione secoua vigoureusement la tête, tentant de chasser ses pensées négatives. Elle repensa à Daisy, au visage bienveillant de Remus, aux idioties des Maraudeurs sous l'air réprobateur de Lily, et surtout, à Severus, ce Severus qui était encore jeune et innocent (aussi innocent qu'il puisse être). Lui qui avait tant sacrifié pour le monde des sorcier, il avait tout donné, abandonnant sa vie. Aujourd'hui c'était à elle de les sauver tous, et son sacrifice à elle semblait dérisoire par rapport à ce qu'avait enduré son ancien Professeur.

Sa détermination retrouvée, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la statue du vieux sorcier qui portait une perruque et la fameuse tiare. Elle la saisit d'une main sûre, puis tendit l'objet malfaisant à Albus Dumbledore.

- Et biens, voilà qui était plutôt facile. Surprenant de la part de Voldemort.

- Harry supposait que Voldemort pensait être le seul à avoir découvert cette cachette.

- Ce n'est guère surprenant. Pour se proclamer soi-même Lord, il faut se sentir au-dessus de tout le monde. C'est sa manière de penser, de se considérer. Il se voit comme un Dieu. Retournons dans mon bureau, nous allons essayer de le détruire.

Sans un mot, ils retournèrent rapidement dans la pièce directoriale, où Fumseck les observait d'un œil sévère, comme s'il les réprimandait. Dumbledore posa la tiare sur le sol, puis saisit le Choixpeau magique et le tendit à Hermione.

- Je ne peux pas faire sortir l'épée de Gryffondor, je ne suis pas dans sa maison.

- En effet. D'ailleurs, si je peux me permettre, pourquoi avoir choisi d'aller à Serdaigle ?

- C'est assez simple, en étant à Gryffondor je n'aurais certainement pas pu approcher les élèves de Serpentard, hors Severus Rogue a été la personne la plus important dans notre guerre contre Voldemort. D'un côté, je voudrais l'approcher, le connaitre. Il mérite une vie meilleure, alors j'aurais voulu éviter qu'il devienne Mangemort. Ensuite, les conflits continuels entre Gryffondors et Serpentards sont insupportables. Et pour finir, lors de ma première année, le Choixpeau avait hésité à m'envoyer à Serdaigle, mais j'avais insisté pour aller à Gryffondor.

- Vous ne prenez jamais une décision sans réfléchir à ce que je vois.

Le Directeur plaça ensuite le Choixpeau sur sa tête. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione voyait quelqu'un le porter sans qu'il ne tombe devant les yeux de cette dernière. Après quelques instants, il le retira lentement, tout en attrapant au passage l'épée argentée sertie de rubis. Il se retourna ensuite vers le diadème de Rowena, puis abattit l'arme sur la tiare de toutes ses forces. Un grand choc retentit, mais l'objet demeurait intact.

- Je vais devoir me procurer un crochet de Basilic. Pour l'instant nous nous occupons uniquement de Voldemort, la Chambre des Secrets attendra qu'il soit mort.

Hermione acquiesça, puis une idée lui vint en tête.

- Professeur ! s'écria-t-elle. Nous pouvons demander à Phineas Nigellus Black d'espionner la maison des Black ! Ainsi nous saurons si Regulus a rejoint les Mangemorts et si Voldemort a déjà fait appel à Kreattur pour aller cacher le médaillon !

- Voilà une brillante idée.

Il s'approcha du portrait du vieux sorcier sinistre qui faisait apparemment semblant de dormir.

- Phineas, dit-il calmement, je sais que vous nous avez écoutés. En tant qu'ancien Directeur de Poudlard, vous vous devez de protéger ce château et ses occupants. Vous devez nous aider à détruire Voldemort.

Un long soupir agacé répondit à Dumbledore.

- Et en quel honneur devrais-je vous aider ? maugréa-t-il.

- Car vous l'avez déjà fait dans mon passé. C'est vous qui avez permis à Severus de donner l'épée de Gryffondor à Harry pour qu'il puisse détruire les Horcruxes. Quand Sirius est mort, vous avez été attristé bien qu'il ait renié son sang et sa famille. Et si vous ne le faites pas, les Black disparaîtront tous, vous n'aurez aucune descendance. Est-ce vraiment ce que vous désirez ?

Il grommela de mécontentement quelques paroles inintelligibles, où Hermione ne parvint qu'à comprendre « saleté d'élèves », « jamais tranquille », ou encore « s'étouffer avec ses sales bonbons au citron ».

- Bon, très bien. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour d'autres missions que celle-ci !

Et il disparut de son tableau, le laissant vide derrière lui.

- Miss Tena, je pense que nous en avons assez fait pour ce soir. Je vous tiendrai au courant si j'apprends d'autres choses. En attendant, retournez dans votre dortoir, il est déjà tard.

- Très bien, répondit Hermione. Bonne nuit Professeur.

Et elle s'en alla. Cependant, elle ne retourna pas dans son dortoir. Une fois en bas des escaliers et hors de la vue de la gargouille, elle ferma les yeux afin de se concentrer. Quelques instants plus tard, elle disparut. Seul un jeune renard polaire, possédant une queue étrangement longue et broussailleuse se tenait à sa place. Le regard de l'animal blanc pétillait d'intelligence, mêlé de tristesse, était d'une couleur noisette. Hermione, sous sa forme d'animagus, se dirigea vers la sortie du château. Elle voulait prendre l'air, remettre ses idées en place. Elle se rendit vers le lac, sombre, qui reflétait la lueur de la lune et des étoiles. Elle n'était nullement dérangée par le froid de la nuit, bien protégée par son pelage de neige. Sa promenade dura environ une heure avant qu'elle ne décide de retourner à sa salle commune. Après tout, Hermione restait Hermione et elle avait cours le lendemain. Le renard se dirigea furtivement devant la porte qui gardait la tour des Serdaigle, puis reprit sa forme humaine et répondit à l'énigme du heurtoir en bronze. Elle se rendit à pas feutrés dans son lit, rapidement rejoint par Espoir qui dormait sur le lit de Daisy.

Cette nuit-là, Hermione dormi très mal. Son sommeil était troublé par ses cauchemars, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres et bien pires que ceux du jour précédent.

Le lendemain Daisy dut secouer Hermione à plusieurs reprises avant de parvenir à la réveiller.

- Allez, debout ! s'exclama-t-elle. Les cours commencent dans dix minutes !

- Quoi ?

- Non, il reste trente minutes. C'était pour que tu te lèves.

Hermione se leva en grommelant, tout en s'habillent rapidement. Elle n'était pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Ses cauchemars avaient été horribles. Espoir ne semblait pas vouloir venir avec elle cette fois-ci, il se pelotonna confortablement sur son lit puis se rendormit, comme si personne ne l'avait tiré de son sommeil.

Alors qu'elles arrivaient dans la Grande Salle, Hermione se rappela de quelque chose.

- Zut ! Je ne suis pas allée voir Madame Pomfresh hier soir ! J'y vais vite maintenant sinon elle va encore me forcer à dormir à l'infirmerie. On se retrouve en cours de Sortilèges !

Elle courut jusqu'à l'infirmière, passablement irritée.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas être venue hier soir, s'excusa Hermione. J'avais un rendez-vous avec le Directeur, et quand nous avions terminé j'ai complètement oublié de venir.

- Ça ira pour cette fois-ci, répliqua Pomfresh sèchement. Vous pouvez y allez, mais n'oubliez pas de venir ce soir ! lui ordonna-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut terminé de l'inspecter.

Après avoir assuré l'irritable infirmière qu'elle viendrait ce soir, elle s'élança vers le cours de Sortilèges, où les élèves de Serdaigle et Serpentard avaient déjà pris place. Par chance, elle n'était juste pas en retard.

- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme ce matin, lui murmura Daisy une fois qu'elle ait pris place à côté d'elle.

- Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, mentit Hermione.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui parler de ses cauchemars. Cependant, Daisy n'était pas comme Harry et Ron. Là où ses deux meilleurs amis l'auraient harcelée de questions, la jeune Serdaigle lui adressa simplement un sourire doux, qui laissait clairement paraitre qu'elle savait qu'Hermione cachait quelque chose mais qu'elle ne lui poserait pas de questions si elle ne voulait pas en parler.

Le Professeur Flitwick ramassa leur devoir, puis refit quelques tests pour voir leur progrès avec le sortilège Aguamenti. Il leur parla ensuite des sorts qui touchaient à l'air, permettant de créer des bourrasques ou tornade, qui était d'ailleurs d'un niveau très élevé et inaccessible pour des élèves de septième année. Ils devraient se contenter de coups de vents plus ou moins puissants, selon le niveau qu'ils parviendraient à atteindre.

- L'incantation est : Ventus Adversus. Vous devrez la prononcer tout en faisant deux cercles de votre baguette vers la gauche, expliqua le Professeur Flitwick.

Il leur fit un exemple tout en modérant sa puissance, disant qu'il ne voulait pas faire voler tous les élèves contre le mur du fond. Ils durent ensuite s'entrainer, par instant on sentait quelques petits courants d'air, aussi légers qu'un souffle. Même pour Hermione, l'exercice paraissait difficile, bien que ce soit peut être lié à sa fatigue.

A la fin du cours, tous les élèves se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la salle. Dans la cohue générale, Hermione se fit légèrement bousculer par un élève.

- Désolé, marmonna rapidement Severus avant de filer vers son prochain cours.

- Tiens c'est amusant, c'est rare de l'entendre parler, dit Daisy.

- J'ai discuté avec lui pendant quelques cours. Il est timide mais quand on lui parle il prend la peine de répondre.

- Loin de moi l'idée de le critiquer ! C'était simplement un constat.

Les deux cours suivant passèrent d'abord lentement pour la défense contre les forces du mal, puis très rapidement pour l'Arithmancie. Elle avait obtenu un O pour son travail effectué lors du premier jour.

Hermione fut contente d'aller diner, n'ayant pas eu le temps de déjeuner. Espoir avait apparemment décidé de se joindre à elle pour venir grignoter. Elle mangea goulument, tout en restant plus silencieuse que les jours précédents. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et ne remarqua même pas que le courrier était déjà arrivé.

- Hermione ! s'exclama Daisy, la faisant violemment sursauter.

Daisy étant trop excitée pour expliquer clairement ce qu'il se passait, elle lui tendit simplement une lettre.

_« Chère Miss Moon,_

_Ce serait un honneur pour nous de publier votre Sortilège. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez encore à Poudlard ? Je vous propose de me communiquer la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard, et de nous voir à ce moment-là. Nous discuterons alors du prix et il faudra me faire une démonstration ainsi que m'enseigner votre sortilège afin que je puisse l'écrire convenablement pour nos lectrices._

_En attendant votre hibou, je vous adresse mes meilleures salutations,_

_Glenda Chittock »_

- C'est génial ! s'exclama Hermione, gaie pour la première fois de la journée. Elle est journaliste pour le Sorcière-Hebdo ?

- Oui, elle est très connue ! Elle fait un excellent travail et écrit toujours des articles intéressants et variés. Mais elle n'est pas que journaliste, occasionnellement elle est aussi présentatrice radio pour des occasions spéciales sur « RITM » et « Salut les Sorciers ».

Les cours reprirent de plus bel, Hermione entrainée par une Daisy impatiente d'être en cours de Métamorphose avec McGonagall. Cette dernière lui apprit, tout en haussant un sourcil d'un air sévère et agacé, que la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard aurait lieu le samedi 24 septembre.

Une fois le cours terminé, Hermione se rendit, accompagnée de Daisy et Espoir, à l'infirmerie. Le contrôle fut aussi rapide que le matin-même. Elles avaient un peu de temps libre avant le cours d'Astronomie et elles en profitèrent pour terminer leurs devoirs.

Cette nuit encore Hermione dormit particulièrement mal, le corps sans vie d'Harry ne cessait de la hanter. Même les cours ne parvenaient pas à la distraire suffisamment. Le vendredi soir, alors qu'elle était seule à la bibliothèque, elle fut une nouvelle fois tirée de ses pensées.

- Je peux m'asseoir ici ? Les autres tables sont occupées.

Hermione leva rapidement ses yeux, puis adressa un sourire à Severus.

- Oui, bien sûr !

Les dix prochaines minutes se passèrent en silence, Hermione tentant de se concentrer sur ses devoirs mais ne parvenant qu'à lire une demi-phrase de son livre « Hiéroglyphes et logogrammes magiques » avant d'être à nouveau distraite.

- Je crois que ce hiéroglyphe signifie avant-bras. Tu as écrit mort à côté, mais la mort se symbolise par trois hiéroglyphes, la chouette, le pain et l'ennemi à terre je crois.

Hermione plus que surprise, regarda sa feuille. A côté des hiéroglyphes, elle n'avait pas noté leur signification mais des choses auxquelles elle pensait. Gênée, elle froissa son parchemin tout en marmonnant qu'elle n'était qu'une idiote et qu'elle ne devait pas écrire n' importe où à ce qui lui traversait l'esprit.

- Ça ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé.

- Je sais, mais je n'y arrive pas. Ils me hantent toutes les nuits, et toutes les journées.

- Si tu veux en parler, tu peux, dit-il sincèrement.

- Pourquoi veux-tu m'aider ? demanda Hermione légèrement surprise de le voir lui adresser la parole de son plein gré.

- Tu es la seule personne à me parler normalement, comme si tu voulais être mon amie, répondit Severus dans un murmure en baissant les yeux sur ses mains qui tordaient le bord de la manche de sa robe de sorcier.

Alors elle décida de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait.

- J'ai vu le corps détruit de mon meilleur ami, mort, torturé.

Severus ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas poser de questions. C'était à Hermione de lui dire ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle se sentait capable de raconter.

- Ce n'est pas le seul qui est mort devant moi. Mais son corps était… c'était vraiment…

Elle se tut un instant, battant frénétiquement des yeux tout en essayant de ravaler ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas craquer.

- Ils lui ont brisé la nuque, cassé bras et jambes. Ils ont joué avec son corps alors qu'il était mort. Ils ont gravé la marque des ténèbres sur son torse au couteau. Ils l'ont jeté au sol devant moi, comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire bout de tissus sale.

- Qui peut faire une chose pareille ?

- Les mangemorts.

Severus sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux alors que celle-ci osait enfin lever son regard.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas qu'ils faisaient de telles atrocités.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Et tant mieux pour toi si tu n'as jamais eu à vivre leurs agissements.

Hermione passa rapidement sa main dans la douce fourrure d'Espoir, couché sur la table entre eux deux en essayant de regagner du courage.

-Beaucoup se battaient mais on perdait de plus en plus de personnes alors je me suis enfuis. Personne d'autre ne s'en est sorti. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour apparaître ici. C'est toi qui m'as trouvée ce jour-là, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

Tous deux restèrent silencieux un instant, puis finalement Severus inspira plusieurs fois, cherchant apparemment quoi dire.

- Ne vit pas pour le passé mais pour le futur. C'est certainement ce que ton ami souhaiterait. Je pense qu'il préfère te voir vivre heureuse sans pour autant l'oublier. Et puis, si tu laisses le désespoir te gagner, alors les mangemorts ont gagnés.

- Merci, lui dit-elle sincèrement.

Il avait raison. Elle était ici pour sauver le futur. Elle avait droit à une deuxième chance et ne devait en aucun cas la gâcher ! La jeune femme n'avait pas remarqué que Severus avait remballé ses affaires et commençait à s'en aller. En toute hâte, elle fourra tous ses livres et parchemins dans son sac, réveilla sa petite boule de poile endormie puis couru à la suite du Serpentard. Elle parvint tout juste à le rattraper par le bras avant qu'il ne descende vers les donjons du château. Il la regarda d'un air surpris, étonné de la voir aussi essoufflée.

- En fait, commença-t-elle à dire d'une voix saccadée, je voudrais vraiment être ton amie.

- Pardon ? demanda Severus incrédule.

- Je veux être ton amie, si tu es d'accord bien entendu.

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un voulait être ami avec lui à part Lily et cette dernière ne lui adressait plus la parole. Il l'avait traitée de sang-de-bourbe par accident, parce qu'il était énervé de toujours se faire humilier par les maraudeurs. Elle avait refusé de le laisser s'expliquer, et avait catégoriquement rejeté ses excuses. Il avait été profondément blessé. Alors à son tour il décida de lui faire confiance, car après tout, elle s'était livrée à lui et lui seul.

- J'accepte.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, montrant que lui aussi avait peur. Peur d'être encore une fois rejeté et blessé.

- Mais s'il-te-plait, ne m'ignore pas à la moindre erreur. Je ne suis de loin pas parfait et je sais que j'ai de nombreux défauts.

- C'est promis ! s'exclama Hermione d'un ton joyeux.

Elle lui serra le bras avec sa main, lui adressa un grand sourire puis s'éloigna.

- A demain !

10


End file.
